Tears of the Sky
by Simple.Sin
Summary: Tsuna is given another chance at life after his guardians die, in a parallel world where he is still Dame-Tsuna and someone else is the Tenth. He is a stranger to his friends and his life there is a lot more different than Tsuna had first thought.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

Ciaossu !

This is my new fanfic, and if you read the summary, it's a Time Travel fic. I know there are many of them out there… but this is my version, okay? :)

The setting is in an alternate universe, and there are no parings; at least for now. If you have any suggestions/feedback, please review and tell me your opinions. I'd really appreciate it because it tells me if I should keep on updating, and if what I'm writing is actually good.

It's rated T, though the rating may change later on. There's going to be blood, violence, drug/alcohol use, and minor-strong cussing. However, there will not be any lemons, limes, or any kind of explicit content. If there are going to be any pairings, then it would only be a minor part of the story. The main focus here is on the friendships and bonds of Tsuna and his guardians.

This is a long author's note, I know. Just bear with me. I'm really picky about grammar and spelling, but I make mistakes sometimes. If you notice one, be a dear and tell me. I'll probably update once or twice a week, depending on how long the next chapter is.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and rainy day in Namimori. Black clouds covered the normally blue skies as heavy showers flooded every inch of the town.<em>

_The citizens all retreated into their homes, sheltering themselves from the rain. They were completely oblivious to the frightening massacre that was currently happening in the forest. The heavy fall of the rain and the clapping thunder masked the sounds of the ongoing battle._

_A lone figure stood in the midst of the battle, dodging bullets and slashing down enemies with flame covered gloves. There had to be at least fifty people surrounding him, not including the dead that were scattered across the ground._

_All of them were dressed in typical mafia suits, and wore the crest of multiple rival families. The majority of them were flame users, while the remainder of them used hand guns._

_Despite being outnumbered, the lone man was easily overpowering the remaining Mafiosi. He grabbed a man by the face, the flames eating up features at an alarming rate._

_It caused a scream to echo throughout the forest. The burned man dropped dead, his face disfigured and demented._

_The brunette then took off to the air, propelled by orange sky flames. Some followed him, not realizing their grave mistake. As soon as they were airborne, flames surrounded them, burning them to ashes._

_It was a disgusting sight, however, their executioner remained emotionless._

_The Mafiosi who stayed on the ground looked up in terror. They tried their luck with long ranged attacks, but proved useless when it was all turned to ice._

_The man only smirked as he ironically used their own attacks to finish them off, sending needles of ice through their bodies with a simple wave of his hand._

_The last one standing, who was probably the boss, quivered in the sight of the brown haired demon coming towards him._

"_Vongola, please spare me! My superiors ordered me to do this! I'm just an innocent bystander!"_

_When he saw that his lying words didn't affect the approaching demon in the slightest, he panicked and started spouting anything that came to mind._

"_W-what if I give you a million dollars? I c-c-could even give you a billion! Or-" His sentence cut off as his executor smiled and leaned down as if to embrace him. Overwhelmed with relief, he started to negotiate conditions._

_It was foolish of him to think that Vongola would be swayed by a bribe of money, proven so, when he found a hand plunged through his chest._

_The demon returned to its emotionless state and roughly ripped his hand out, leaving the heavily bleeding man to suffocate in his own blood._

_It was only then that the demon's fire faded, and his striking orange eyes reverted back to their normal brown. The demon-turned-human buckled under exhaustion, and leaned onto a nearby tree for support. He stood there for a while, closing his eyes and listening to the heavy rain pour. It had a calming effect, and the man finally opened his eyes, revealing beautiful caramel orbs, overflowed with sorrow._

"_Yamamoto…are you grieving? Is that why the sky is crying?" He asked, although he was the only one there. The only one still alive._

_The man was soaked to the bone, his shredded designer suit drenched in water and blood. Several cuts and bullet holes riddled his frail body. It was a miracle how his chestnut brown hair stayed spiked._

_Looking at the blood stained grass, he mumbled softly, _"_Even now you wash everything away, like a blessed shower. You always were there to cheer me on…and to cover up my mistakes."_

_The brunette lifelessly walked towards the stream. He didn't even notice that he tripped over a corpse until he was facing the angry clouds above, lying on his backside._

"_I avenged you…everyone. I killed them all, see?" he weakly gestured towards the piles of bodies "Every last one of those traitors. You'll come back now, right? I promise I won't crowd…and I'll try my best to not be a herbivore anymore!" At that point, his voice cracked from raw emotion and he began to sob._

"_Please. Please come back. I…I can't do this anymore." He weakly spoke out._

_Lightning flashed across the sky, and the weather was getting more and more agitated; a sign that a storm was quickly approaching._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I failed you all. I couldn't protect everyone. I'm so sorry everyone. You never should have believed in me, Gokudera. I was never worthy of your support and loyalty… " The mafia boss' eyes were filled with pain and regret._

"_I'm the one responsible for it all. It was my fault. I killed everyone…I killed my entire family."_

_His eyelids were heavy and his body was numb. He was tired…just so tired; tired of the fighting alone, tired of living an empty and meaningless life._

_With the last of his strength, he lifted up a hand towards the sky. It was stained with blood; some of which was his own._

"_These hands have killed many. I guess it's time I suffer the consequences. To think that I might be able to go to heaven, where my friends are… I don't think it's possible for a monster like me."_

_Those were the last words of the tenth Vongola boss. _

_That was the day Sawada Tsunayoshi died._

**End**

* * *

><p>Remember to Review~<p>

I'll answer any questions in my next author's note.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad that you guys like my story.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Kativa-chan for beta-ing my story. I realized I forgot to do that in the prologue, (I'm sorry!) .

_Bluelup28:_ I acknowledge your concern. There are many people that would be uncomfortable with a slash pairing, and I'll keep that in mind.

_mangaromance_: You found that confusing? Sorry. Just to clarify, **End **means the of the chapter. **THE END **will mean the end of the story.

Please note that I will only be updating once a week from now on. The reason for this early update is that this is the first chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>"These hands have killed many. I guess it's time I suffer the consequences. To think that I might be able to go to heaven, where my friends are… I don't think it's possible for a monster like me."<em>

_Those were the last words of the tenth Vongola boss._

_That was the day Sawada Tsunayoshi died._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He was floating. It was as if he was underwater, yet inches away from the surface. He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. His whole body was unresponsive, like it wasn't even his own anymore.

Tsuna felt the gentle waves cradling his body. There were no sounds that he could hear... nor a sense of feeling. It was eerie, and extremely frustrating. It reminded him of the time he was shot by the special bullet that allowed him to be put into a death like state. He wanted to wake up badly, but he was trapped.

_'Heaven shouldn't be like this... But if I'm in Hell, then this would last forever.' He thought. _

**_"Vongola X."_**

The young man was highly alarmed by the new voice. It was frustrating that he couldn't see where it came from or even move. He was like a helpless baby, useless and vulnerable.

**_"You have failed in your duties as the tenth generation boss of Vongola."_**

It sounded oddly familiar though…but he couldn't place his finger on it. The voice was deep and resonated deep within his soul. With great difficulty and determination, Tsuna managed to partially open his eyes. Half-lidded eyes revealed an endless black abyss around him.

"_Who… Who are you?" Tsuna asked. _

**_"Someone who has known you for a very long time." _**The familiar voice answered.

Tsuna frowned at the answer. It was brief and didn't provide the information he was looking for. The mafia boss let the matter drop, as he had more important things to worry about; such as finding out who, or what, exactly was talking to him.

He found the source of the voice, however. It was coming from a small orb of light, settling above his head. It was rather strange that a magical floating orb was talking…but he had seen weirder things in his life.

"_Can you at least tell me where I am? Is this supposed to be heaven or hell?"_

The voice chuckled as it replied;

**_"Neither, young child. To put it simple, this is the half way point between life and death. Above the surface is the living world, and down below lies death. What you see now, is the manifestation of your own mind. It portrays your current thoughts and subconsciousness. It's not quite what I expected, that's for sure."_**

The light circled around Tsuna's head, sending sparkles of light into the air. Tsuna thought deeply about what the mysterious light had said. _What was he getting at?_

**_"Vongola X, your guardians are dead. You are dead. Vongola is now abolished. What has happened now, my true successor?_**

Realization hit Tsuna like a train collision as he breathed;

"_Primo…" _

The light flashed blindingly and manifested into the creator of Vongola. Bright blond hair and eyes the color of gold stared back at him. Tsuna gasped and scrambled to his feet. He did his best to get up, floundering and stumbling, in the presence of his ancestor. Primo's voice was tinged with amusement as he spoke once more.

**_"Tsuna… this is your own mind. You call the shots, and the only thing that's stopping you from standing up is the fact that you don't believe you are able to do it. Don't be scared. I'm not that horrifying, right?"_**

The Tenth flushed and got up, and true to Primo's word, when he pushed back the insecurities and doubts, he easily controlled his own body.

"_N-no… You're not horrifying at all! Sorry, I was just a little surprised," _Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

_"But, what you said earlier…You're right. It's my fault that they died...because I couldn't protect them. I'm not fit to be a mafia boss, let alone your true successor…. I never meant for this to happen."_

Tsuna looked to the ground, determined not to let Primo see him cry. He quickly rubbed the tears away, instead putting on a fake smile and pushing his feelings off to the side. He swore that he would not cry anymore, for the sake of his family. Then again, was there even a point anymore, if his family was gone?

"_I'm sorry I failed, Giotto. I'm really useless…at least I'm dead now. I can't cause any more harm to the world. I-" _He was about to continue, until he was stopped by a hand gently patting his head.

_"**It is not your fault, Tsunayoshi. This was not meant to happen. You had the most potential out of all the Vongola bosses, including myself. Vongola was supposed to thrive under you and return to it's original purpose; to protect others. Something corrupted your time-line and changed your fate. You know very well who that intruder was."**_

Giotto looked straight into Tsuna's eyes and carried on;

_"**You are not useless Tsuna, and do not ever say that you are better off dead. I chose you as my true successor for a reason, and the reason is that I believe in you. Do not blame yourself for what had happened. If it's anyone's fault it is mine. I should have stopped him while I had the chance."**_

Primo's eyes hardened as he bitterly spit out his last sentence. He looked back at Tsuna, with resolution burning in his eyes.

_"**The reason I'm here before you is…to make a deal with you. Whether you accept, or decline is your choice. I can't influence your decision. But keep in mind that this deal is for your own benefit."**_

The brunette nodded, and he too was looking intently at the founder of Vongola. His intuition told him that what he was about to say was very important and that he should take it seriously.

_"**I am offering you a chance. Another chance at life, and another chance to make things right."**_

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard this. _Was Giotto serious? Another chance to save his friends… And another chance to become the boss they needed. But then again… It was another chance to fail._

_"**But there is a catch. You are not going to be going back in time, but instead to another dimension."**_

If his eyes could get any wider, they would have. Tsuna was so shocked that he couldn't even speak. _To another dimension?_

_"**In that dimension, you will live as you would if you had never met Reborn and you were never a Vongola boss candidate. Your life will be more or less normal; however, there is one thing you should know. There will be someone who would take your place.**_

Tsuna frowned, confused at what Giotto was saying. _Someone who would take his place? Does he mean Xanxus? If that's the case…_The man lets out an involuntary shiver. The idea of Xanxus controlling Vongola would scare anyone who had met the man.

_"**It will be not you, but he who befriended your guardians. He was the one who endured Reborn's training, and he is the one your guardians cherish the most. In that world, you're a stranger to them. His name is Takahashi Rin, remember that well."**_

The brunette froze, and closed his eyes mournfully.

'_They won't…know me?'_

"_Then what's the point? If they don't know me, how can I save them? Will I have my powers there? Are they even in the same location as I am? Giotto… they're not my guardians. It's just not the same…my family is dead. This doesn't help. because I can't save them!"_

_Tsuna was shaking after his emotional outburst. He whispered softly;_

_"I can't do this...I can't watch them die again. I can't stand to fail them again."_

_"**I'm sorry Tsuna… this is the best I can do. It's impossible to go back in time in your dimension because you're dead. It would disrupt the Tri-ni-set and the order of the universe. Bringing a soul back to life is already considered taboo. I know this is hard for you, but trust me on this. I'm offering you another chance to live, Tsunayoshi, don't take that lightly."**_

"_Why…why does it have to be that dimension?"_

_"**It is because the incident involving Cozart and the Shimon family never happened. They do not have the Vongola Gear, and they lack experience. The family is not as strong because of that, and I need you to train them and make them stronger. The enemy has been trying to move around different parallel worlds, like Byakuran had done, to demolish the Vongola in each one. I can't guarantee that you will be able to defeat him, but taking a chance on you is the best bet we got. "**_

"_So that was your purpose…It's for the good of Vongola." _Tsuna narrowed his eyes. _"So be it. If it gives me a chance to kill the bastard, I'll do it."_

_"**Do not misunderstand me, Vongola X. I am doing this for your good as well. Your mission is to infiltrate the group of guardians. You are to befriend them, train them, and protect them. It is favorable to hide your sky flame and your identity, as it might cause problems. You will retain all your powers, as well as your memories."**_

Tsuna nodded grimly, and asked. _"What will happen to me after I've completed this mission? And how is this even going to work?"_

_"**You will live in that world, until death comes once more. Keep in mind this is your last and final chance. Do not think that you can cheat death twice. The Tsunayoshi of that world was severely depressed, to the point of taking his own life. Think of it like a trade; you will enter his body and he will die instead. Are you ready, Vongola X?"**_

The mafia boss closed his eyes, before opening them to reveal dazzling sunset colored eyes

_"Yes."_

_**End**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Gaaaasp! It's an unknown enemy! One that's also responsible for Vongola's fall? How does Giotto know this guy? Who is he? How can he travel across parallel worlds? <em>

Okay, I'll stop with the prompt questions. No worries, the mystery enemy will be revealed in a couple of chapters.

By the way, if you're wondering why I left out Cozart, the Simon family, and the Vongola gear, it's because I think it would be too complicated. I find the Vongola gear to be too flashy, and having Tsuna with it is enough. There's a chance that I will involve the Simon family, I'm considering it.

Remember to Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thanks the reviews!

Special thanks to Kativa-chan for beta-ing, reviewing, and just being plain awesome.

_Taira-keimei:_ Yes, the concept of parallel world travel is similar to "Dead Tears, Deserted Life" but I hope this chapter makes it clear that this story is going in a different direction. Just as there are many stories where the tenth generation travel back in time to meet Giotto's family, I don't think there's any harm in having another story where Tsuna travels to a different dimension in which he is not boss.

_Questions About OC's:_ Rest assured, there will be no other significant OC besides the Vongola Tenth of that dimension. I really dislike OC's as well, though Rin is needed. We can't have Mochida being Vongola X, now can we?

_FluffySquishie.25:_ I prefer to have a story with more chapters, and more regular updates. That's why I keep the chapters shorter.

If I haven't answered your question, it means that it will soon be revealed in this chapter or the next. I don't want this A/N getting too long.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"You will live in that world, until death comes once more. Keep in mind this is your last and final chance. Do not think that you can cheat death twice. The Tsunayoshi of that world was severely depressed, to the point of taking his own life. Think of it like a trade; you will enter his body and he will die in your place. Are you ready, Vongola X?"<em>

__The mafia boss closed his eyes, before opening them to reveal dazzling sunset colored eyes__

__"Yes."__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As soon as he said those lines, bright flames of every element flashed to life around him. Sun, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightning, Cloud, and Sky. Though they were intense, they did not burn nor destroy. It was a strange, yet beautiful sight, almost like a… rainbow.

The flames flared at the thought, as if it were alive. Tsuna took a step back, surprised. Voices he thought he'd never hear again, jumped to life.

"_This is a favor from us, kora!"_

"_Petty human, you should be thankful I'm doing this for free."_

"_This is a rather unfortunate event. How troublesome."_

"_Tsuna-kun… We'll meet again, ne?"_

"_Xie xie ni, Tsunayoshi-san. This is a token of our gratitude. You have exceeded all our expectations."_

"_Behold! The great power of Skull-Sama! You may bow down to me as I am the greatest- OW!"_

"_Quiet, Lackey. Oi, Dame-Tsuna. You better not mess this up. "_

Tsuna jerked his head around at the sound of his former tutor's voice. The flames danced around the brunette, blending and increasing in speed. He frantically tried to find the source of the voice.

"_Reborn? Where are you?"_

"_You're still as No-Good as always. I didn't die for you to be reduced to such a pitiful state."_

Tsuna lowered his eyes, drifting into a somber mood, as he clenched his fists tightly.

"_I'm sorry…Reborn."_

"_Baka-Tsuna! We're not giving you this chance for you to feel sorry. If you mess this up… I'll kill you."_

The mafia boss visibly flinched; a result from years of Reborn's spartan like training.

_'Same old Reborn…. I'm just happy I can hear his voice again, even if he's threatening me,' Tsuna thought._

_"I miss you, Reborn. I hope you're doing well up there. Things really haven't been the same without you."_

Tsuna smiled sadly, as he knew he would have to leave soon. He was leaving the world where all the memories of his family lay buried. He honestly didn't know if he could do what Primo had requested. He already failed so many times; he wasn't fit to be a mafia boss, he wasn't fit to help anyone. All he ever did was let everyone down.

Then, a sudden gust of wind burst out the flames. The ground beneath him disappeared and he found himself falling down into the abyss. This time, however, there seemed to be a light at the bottom. Tsuna closed his eyes, surrendering against the force that was pulling him down.

_This is what has to be done._

Before he blacked out, he heard another familiar voice.

"Enjoy this little gift, Tsuna-yoshi-kun~"

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke with a headache. However, it wasn't a typical headache; it was the mother of all headaches, with pain he never even thought could result from something so insignificant. Every movement and sound seemed to increase the painful buzzing in his head.<p>

The birds were singing their mornings song, and if it wasn't for the throbbing in his head, he would have enjoyed it; things like that reminded him of home. To him, home was where his friends were. Home was back when everyone was still together, and alive, and there was little to worry about. Home was in the past.

The aching man sat up in his bed, holding a hand to his head. The first thing he noticed was that he was in his mother's house, in Namimori. His room seemed the same as before…except there were several books and papers scattered across his desk. The room seemed darker, and somewhat messier than usual.

_Perhaps this Tsuna was smart and had good grades..? Or maybe he tried his best in school. He may have been depressed from his bad grades._

The second thing he noticed was the excessive amount of alcohol bottles around him. Vodka, tequila, and sake were just some of the labels he recognized. There were also syringes scattered across the floor. What they contained, he didn't even want to know.

_'So… this was how he killed himself. An alcoholic and a drug addict? Why would I ever become like that? How did a kid get into this kind of thing?' He asked himself._

Tsuna groggily stood up and started collecting the bottles and syringes. Careful not to poke himself, as he put it all into a plastic bag. He then promptly cleaned the mess and threw out the trash, knowing his mom would freak if she ever found out…

_'Mom!' Tsuna's eyes widened in realization 'She's alive…but I wonder if she knew about her son's problems. She probably did, seeing the mess this guy made. It's hard to miss.'_

The brunette grits his teeth at the thought, cursing his other self.

_'What kind of son is he? Getting drunk and using drugs… she must be worried sick! She already has to worry about that irresponsible husband of hers, but now her own son as well? How-'_

His train of thought was cut off when he stepped on what seemed to be a name tag.

Confused, he picked up the name tag and examined it. What he read shocked him so much that he dropped it on the floor. He stood motionless, staring at it as if it was the spawn of Satan. His mind was blank as he tried to absorb the new information presented before him.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Homeroom teacher of 11B**

**Namimori High School**

If it were ten years ago, Tsuna would have probably fainted, or screamed his signature girly shriek. Being a mafia boss did have its advantages, as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. It took a while to get his brain working again, and he finally calmed down enough to assess the situation.

_'Okay. I'm a teacher. A high school teacher. No problem.'_

_He then realized something of significant value. 'Wait... but how is this possible? Aren't I supposed to be a teenager? This should be in the past!'_

He quickly checked the calendar. He was right, he __should __be about sixteen, and he __should __still be in school, as a student, that is.

Slamming the door open, and dashing his way to the bathroom, he got a glimpse of his reflection.

It was __not __attractive.

His hair looked as if some angry raccoon had attacked him and made a nest on top of his head. Dark circles were clearly visible under his bloodshot eyes, and his skin looked pale and sickly. His body was thin and malnourished, making him look anorexic when he was _just slim _before. To be frank with himself, he looked like shit.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands and groaned.

_'Oh my God… What have I done? Scratch that, what has ___he ___done?'_

Giotto smiled sadly, watching his grandson from a place high above. "_He only notices his appearance now that he is in another body. The child doesn't even realize that he was in a similar state in his original dimension."_

Putting the shock aside, Tsuna was just as tall as before, and looked pretty much the same; minus the hair, eye circles, and youthful features. That meant that he was not seventeen, but probably in his twenties.

_'So… that means in this world I'm older than all of my friends? Or are all my friends the same age as I am? I guess I'll find out soon enough….'_

He was going to have to work on his appearance; that was a must. He wondered if the school's standards had gone so low as to hire someone that looked half-dead.

Tsuna took a quick shower, and started to tame his unruly bedhead. He fixed it so that it returned to the usual spiked hairstyle.

He sighed when he looked at his bare fingers. They were missing their signature rings, and he wondered if he would ever get them back.

The young man walked into his room and opened his closet. There was a vast array of clothes, and he quickly picked out an outfit. It was simple, yet clean; trousers, a button up, and a blazer. He decided against wearing short sleeves, to cover up the injection marks on his arms.

It turned out that even though Tsuna was older, he still had a habit of being late. A quick glance at the time sent him downstairs in a hurry. It was nostalgic, worrying about being late to school. He had this uncomfortable feeling as he walked down the stairs, as if something was wrong.

It wasn't until he was in the kitchen that he noticed something was different. There was no smell of food and there was no one there. It was completely deserted. No Nana, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, _no one_. The kitchen looked unused and gray, as if it wasn't his kitchen anymore but just a picture.

Tsuna felt his heart wrench, though it was what he dealt with for many years. He shouldn't feel sad over this… He was used to it; being alone was not a new thing for him. He had already spent nearly a decade alone. He was perfectly fine; yet no matter how much he tried to convince himself, it still hurt.

_'Reborn and the others wouldn't be here since I wasn't a Vongola boss candidate… But where's mom? This is her house… why would I be here and not her? She usually makes breakfast at this time. Maybe she went out for a trip or went grocery shopping...'_

Tsuna decided to investigate later since he was fifteen minutes late for his job. He didn't want to miss a good chance to infiltrate the other Vongola Tenth's circle, if they were even there. Grabbing what seemed like a book bag, he ran through the front door.

_'Takahashi Rin. You better prepare yourself.'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a high school teacher, was starting his life as a new man.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha, you didn't expect THAT, did you now? Yes, it's a major plot twist. I wonder how good of a teacher Tsuna will be ;)<em>

Remember to Review! I accept anonymous reviews too.

_Merry Christmas Everyone~_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the reviews and favourites!

Huge thanks to Kativa-Chan for beta-ing and reviewing! I couldn't have done this without you!

I'm really sorry for the late update, my keyboard is broken and I had to use the on-screen keyboard to type some of this.

It should be fixed real soon, so the weekly updates will be back. I might even update twice a week, depending on my schedule.

_Aya-chan's Alice_: Of course! He's going to be a damn sexy teacher!

_Fye Chorix_: It was Byakuran.**  
><strong>  
><em>Authoress of the Midnight Moon:<em> Oh, thank you! This made my day. It was Yuni, and it is rather hard to distinguish them since they all act the same, haha. And yes, it was Byakuran. Thank you for pointing out the error, it was a typo.

l_ong live marshmallows:_ I wonder that as well. His mom will introduced in the upcoming chapters

_Taira-keimei:_ Thank you, I will do my best. I really appreciate your feedback.

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Takahashi Rin. You better prepare yourself.'<em>

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a high school teacher, was starting his life as a new man._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Tsuna was standing in front of Namimori High School. He had asked for directions for it since he had absolutely no idea where it was. In his original timeline, he was sent over to Italy after he graduated middle school to learn how to be a mafia boss. He spent years studying under Reborn, Vongola Nono, and even Xanxus until he became experienced enough to take over. While other teenagers were learning about Math, he was learning how to kill.

The building was rather big and intimidating, and he realized that this was technically his first time attending high school, even though he was teaching. He had run the whole way there, and it was embarrassing how out of shape his body was.

His body had not yet been trained, and it was one of his top priorities to do so. Fortunately for him, he could easily reach his level of strength again within a few weeks; the sky flame within him was still very strong and his reflexes still sharp, so all he needed to do was build some muscle and endurance.

His mood became sour as he thought about his missing rings and gloves. _How the hell does Giotto expect me to protect his family without them? _His headache was getting worse just thinking about it. There were so many things to do, yet so little time! That was when his insecurities and doubts kicked in.

_What am I thinking? I don't know anyone there! Hell, I'm not even a teacher! What am I supposed to teach those kids? I don't know what to do! I'll be found out, and then I'll get fired! I'm just going to mess everything up!_

His rational side countered those complaints with a calm voice.

_It's fine. Just act normal, and we can figure this out. It is but a high school, no one cares. Those kids would probably be happier if you didn't teach them at all. If anyone is suspicious, we can just make something up. Everything will be fine. Remember our objective, and our motives. We need to help our friends. Everything is going to be okay._

Though his mind was going berserk, he kept his calm facade and forced himself to open the door. The halls were completely empty, since school had already started about fifteen minutes ago. He blinked as he saw a familiar sight.

It seemed that the disciplinary committee was here as well, he recognized the signature arm bands anywhere. There was one of them patrolling the halls, and Tsuna decided to ask him for directions to the office. He gave Tsuna an odd look, obviously wondering why a teacher would ask such a thing.

Never less, he got what he needed and arrived at the office safely. The secretary seemed to recognize him, and the brunette decided to play along.

"Sawada… you're late again. Why are you here? Are you in need of more pain medication? You look like you need it."

The secretary took note of his tired appearance and shook her head.

"You should take better care of yourself, Sawada-san."

_So this is a regular occurrence… I'm going to change that._

"Actually, I'm not here for that. I feel fine, but thank you for your concern." Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"It appears that I have forgotten which class I teach. Forgive me; I have slight amnesia due to a fall down the stairs yesterday." He looked up, as if trying to recall something, with a puzzled expression.

"Ah." Tsuna leaned closer and flashed a blinding smile "But you'll help me with that, right?"

The mafia boss often used this tactic to get what he wanted. He was ranked as the most charming Mafioso for a reason. A smile like that could rob a bank dry.

She looked at him, with wide eyes. She then flushed and looked down, realizing that she had been staring for a while.

"Y-yes, of course I'll remind you." The secretary regained her professional attitude as she began reciting. "You teach 11B for most of their subjects, excluding Physical Education and English. It's known as the class of delinquents and is notorious for causing trouble. Not all of the students are like that, but it's definitely the majority. If I recall, you have filed many complaints that your students were mistreating and harassing you. I've heard rumors that they've even beat you up one time and that you tried to quit after that. If we were not so short on staff, maybe you could have escaped!"

She chuckled and Tsuna forced another smile. She was rather annoying, and the fact that he was in charge of a bunch of rowdy teenagers did not lighten the mood. After thanking her and asking for the directions to his classroom, he bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>It turned out that his classroom was just down the hall. There was a sign that said <em>11B<em> on the door, so he was definitely in the right place. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, and he forced himself to calm down. Tsuna took a deep breath before entering.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with loud talking and yelling. There seemed to be a small fight happening in the back, while other students were throwing objects at each other. Desks were overturned and paper was scattered. It was utter chaos.

Someone noticed him standing by the door, and announced;

"Hey! Dame-Sensei is here!"

Tsuna froze at the name, his intuition telling him that this would be troublesome. About thirty sets of eyes looked at him before he was pelted with random objects. Pencils, books, bags, crumpled pieces of paper, even a chair. Tsuna easily evaded all of them, and made it to his desk safely.

It was littered with snack wrappers and death threats, which he quickly swept to the floor. The brunette slammed his book bag fiercely on his desk, creating a deafening thud, and resulting in absolute silence. All objects were held and everyone froze. He had enough of this shit and it had only just begun.

Tsuna emitted a deadly and murderous aura, and glared at his class. The temperature of the room dropped drastically and a cool breeze sent shivers down the students' spines. They had unknowingly triggered Tsuna's mafia boss mode.

"SIT DOWN NOW. ALL OF YOU."

His voice echoed across the room. When no one moved, he roared furiously,

"RIGHT NOW!"

No one dared to disobey, and they were now all staring wide-eyed at their so called "Dame" sensei.

"I don't want to know what the hell you were thinking, wreaking the classroom and throwing objects! If I ever see that this happens again…"

He didn't need to elaborate as they all nodded in agreement.

Tsuna sighed and slumped back on his own chair. He looked through his book bag, seeing if there was anything useful.

The class broke into whispers, everyone wondering what in the world happened to their normally No-Good teacher.

"_Whoa, what's with Dame-Sensei today? He never had the guts to stand up for himself before…"_

"_He's usually so pathetic and scared of us. Did he forget about the last time we beat him up?"_

"_Is that really him? Maybe this is an impostor…"_

Tsuna was aware that he was closely being observed. He glanced slowly up at his watchers. Tsuna wasn't surprised at whom he saw. He had expected this, but it was still painful to see the wariness and unfamiliarity etched so plainly on their faces. The young teacher couldn't control his shaking hands.

_It's better this way. Being near me only brings death. They are alive and well, that's all that matters._

Yamamoto Takeshi was sizing him up with calculating eyes. _I wasn't strong enough._

Distrust was evident in Sasagawa Ryohei's features. _I couldn't protect you._

Gokudera Hayato was glaring at him with hate and annoyance. _I let you die._

In the center of his former friends, was a boy with shaggy white hair and bright blue eyes. He was staring at Tsuna, and the brunette glared back. The eye contact was broken when Rin looked away in distaste.

The awkward silence was broken when a purple haired girl walked up to him.

"S-Sawada-Sensei… Are you going to start t-today's lesson?"

Tsuna sighed shakily and answered softly,

"Thank you for reminding me, Chrome."

Chrome blushed and walked back to her seat. Tsuna then took out a pair of glasses and a notebook from his bag. The brunette slipped on the glasses, assuming it would make him look more intelligent. He stood up, and cleared his throat. All eyes were on him.

"Okay everyone, please get to your paperwork. I'm expecting the last report on my desk tomorrow."

There was a brief pause. "But you didn't assign any… uh, reports last class, Dam- Sawada-Sensei."

It was a short girl who answered. Tsuna nodded.

"Can someone tell me which subject this is?"

You could hear a pin drop after he asked his question. A large and rather unintelligent boy interpreted it as a cue that his teacher was once again a pathetic shrimp.

"What kind of question is that? Don't tell me you forgot wh-"

The student who spoke never finished his sentence, as a piece of chalk went flying into his forehead, effectively knocking him out. For once, Tsuna thanked Reborn for his spartan training.

The small Vongola group was staring at him wide-eyed, probably wondering why he was acting just like Mr. Boreen.

"Wrong. Who has the correct answer now? You wouldn't want to end up like your friend, right?"

"The current subject is Social Studies, Sawada-Sensei."_ I_t was Yamamoto who answered this time.

Tsuna didn't look at him, too afraid to meet his former rain guardian's eyes. He was trying his best to keep his calm face and not break down.

"Correct, Yamamoto. The reason I asked was to check if you remembered. It seemed as if you all forgot about school, judging from the scene I entered into."

The students paled at his threatening tone, and made a note to _never_ piss their teacher off again.

"Today, we will be learning about Italy."

The class looked surprised, until a certain boxer jumped up from his seat and yelled.

"EXTREME! We will learn about your homeland, Tako-head!"

He slapped Gokudera's back, to the bomber's annoyance.

"Shut up! I'm not a Tako-head, you damn bastard!"

"Maa, maa, there's no need to get so angry, Gokudera. We're in the middle of a lesson too…"

"Don't order me around, Yakyu-baka!

"Guys, seriously. Stop fighting already!" Rin had finally spoken up, but it did no good.

"You see what happened? You made Jyuudaime uncomfortable! I'll kill you for that…" The bomber stood up, dynamite in hand.

"Hahahahaha…"

"TAKO-HEAD! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BOXING MATCH TO THE EXTREME! VONGOLA TO THE LIMIT!"

"Ryohei, don't do this here! Gokudera, it's okay! Just sit down!"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at their antics. It was neither fake nor forced, but not happy either. It was a smile of locked memories that would never be forgotten.

_'No! Go before they get you! Listen to me; you don't have to do this! Save yourself, please. I'm begging you!'_

A sudden wave of dizziness struck him. His knees felt as if they were going to collapse and he felt like throwing up.

"Quiet."

Tsuna's cold one-word command silenced the room. He squeezed his eyes shut as he talked.

"Write a one thousand word essay on what you already know and what you would like to learn. It's due at the end of class. Put it on my desk to be marked."

Before anyone could say a thing, he was already out the door.

Tsuna ran into the nearest men's bathroom and locked the door. He slowly sank to the floor, and curled up into a ball. This was all too much for him.

Everything was just too much of a shock. His weakened body was rebelling against him. He was shaking and his breaths were coming out short and frantic. It was then that he realized he was crying.

They were soft, muffled sobs that were the result of ten years of fighting alone; ten years of regret, self loathing, and locked emotions.

_What if they're not real? What if I'm just hallucinating again? I-I'll just wake up and they'll still be dead._

The line between reality and illusions was blurred for him, a man who lived in his past.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't think he was ready, Giotto."<em>

Primo looked at his Cloud Guardian with sad eyes.

"_Neither do I. He already has so much on his shoulders… but this is the only way."_

"_He has the task of saving the world once more along with facing the deaths of his beloved that he kept locked within his heart all this time. It was a miracle that he had saved humanity in the battle against Byakuran. Now, he is alone."_

"_I believe in him, Alaude. We just have to trust that he is strong enough. He won't break, not after everything he has gone through."_

**End**

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will feature a guardian POV. I wonder who it is...<em>

Please review. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well.

Tell me what you think of Sawada-sensei :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

I apologize for the late update. Midterms and essays had taken up my time, and left me unable to write anything decent. Thank you for your patience.

Special thanks to Kativa-Chan for beta-ing.

_zHamster:_ Thank you for pointing that out. I did not notice that, but it was not supposed to happen. I have fixed the errors, and I appreciate your review. It seems that I have fooled you all. All is not as it seems.

_PaperSky95:_ They are in grade 11, so about 16-17 years old.

Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. They really encouraged me and kept me from slipping into a writer's block. I read each and every one of your reviews, and it warms my heart to hear that you enjoy the story. All unanswered questions will be revealed in the following chapters.

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>__I don't think he was ready, Giotto."__

__Primo looked at his Cloud Guardian with sad eyes.__

_"___Neither do I. He already has so much on his shoulders… but this is the only way."__

_"___He has the task of saving the world once more along with facing the deaths of his beloved that he kept locked within his heart all this time. It was a miracle that he had saved humanity in the battle against Byakuran. Now, he is alone."__

_"___I believe in him, Alaude. We just have to trust that he is strong enough. He won't break, not after everything he has gone through."  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4<br>****

"Takeshi? Are you paying attention?" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ha ha, sorry about that. I kind of zoned out for a bit. What did you say?" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

"I was just saying that Reborn warned us to be careful today. Apparently, he had some bad vibes."

Rin was walking between Yamamoto and Gokudera, with hands rested on the back of his head.

"Che. If you weren't busy daydreaming about baseball, you might have caught that."

There was a short pause before the swordsman replied, "Why do you always assume that I'm thinking about baseball? I have more important things to worry about."

"Tch. It wouldn't hurt for you to play again." The silver haired boy said in a softer tone.

Yamamoto looked away darkly.

It had not been too long ago since they traveled to the future. They were sent there as a means of training and hands on experience. The whole thing was planned by Reborn himself, who decided a "field trip" was needed. Every guardian was forced to go, even Chrome and Lambo.

A shot from an upgraded bazooka did the trick, and the result was three long weeks of tutoring, which in reality, was more harsh than a boot camp. They were intensely trained by the Acrobaleno and the Lal mirch, for hours without rest. The result was evident in their performance, as they learned to use their flames and abilities.

In ten years, many things had changed. The Vongola and Mare famiglia formed a powerful alliance, creating an unstoppable force among the mafia. The future Rin had established a form of agreement with Mare's boss, with the help of the Arcobaleno. The people of the future used boxes to fight, and the guardians had to quickly adapt to the style of fighting.

The changes that occurred had haunted Yamamoto, especially when he found out that his father would be killed in a mafia related incident. It was then, that he abandoned his love for baseball, and stepped towards the world of a hitman.

"Don't pester him about it. He can do whatever he chooses."

He sent Rin a look of gratitude, and the albino smiled back. That was when the door swung open, revealing a tired looking teacher.

"Oi. Turf-top, wake up." The bomber prodded the sleeping boy in the ribs.

"Hey! Dame-Sensei is here!"

The group of friends sighed, as Ryohei yawned and stretched his arms. Their pathetic excuse of a teacher was late again. The bullies in the back stopped their fighting and the room fell silent for just a moment before objects started flying.

They had all expected Dame-Sensei to be buried under the mountain of object. They all expected him to cry and beg for mercy. What they had not expected was the impossible.

The frail man evaded all the thrown items with ease. It looked effortless, as if he was flying. A booming thud echoed across the silent room. The teacher's eyes were blazing with fury that could rival Xanxus. He looked deadly at the moment, and no one dared to even breathe.

"SIT DOWN NOW! ALL OF YOU!"

The guardians stared in shock. Confusion was etched in their features as they tried to comprehend the situation.

"RIGHT NOW!"

Their fellow classmates rushed to their seats in fear. Rin gulped and Ryohei sat frigid in his chair. For once, he was still. Gokudera cursed under his breath, though his voice was shakier than usual. The swordsman calmly scrutinized Sawada. The brunette looked the same as he did yesterday, but somehow he seemed taller... and stronger.

Perhaps it was the way he held himself, in a more sophisticated and professional way. Or how his eyes held depths of wisdom and sorrow, things that were only earned through experience. It was as if he were an entirely different person.

His killer aura was no joke, the Vongola group realized. The blood lust was not as intense as Hibari's, but it was just as threatening. The difference was that Sawada's was a colder, calmer, and even more dangerous.

"I don't want to know what the hell you were thinking, wreaking the classroom and throwing objects! If I ever see that this happens again…" He warned.

The students quivered at the threat. They all nodded in agreement, not wanting to further anger their teacher. Once he turned his attention away from them, the whispers started.

_"Oh my gosh, since when was Sawada-sensei that...hot?"_

_"I know right? He's usually such a pansy! What happened?"_

_"Shh. Don't let him hear us!"_

Yamamoto rolled his eyes at the girls next to him. He could never understand girls and their obsessions. He looked back at Rin with hard eyes.

"Rin. He might be an assassin hired to target you. It might be best if I dealt with him."

"No." The albino's unexpected response caused the group to look at him in surprise. Gokudera cut in with a worried voice.

"Tenth, you are in danger!" The Vongola boss looked sternly at the bomber, silencing all objections.

"We can't just attack him. He might be innocent, for all we know. I'll talk to Reborn after class, he should know what to do. For now, let's just keep a close eye on him."

Ryohei sighed. "We're just worried about you. Be careful, alright?"

Rin sighed and nodded in agreement. He then turned his attention to Sawada. The guardians observed the potential enemy, looking for any signs of danger. He was glaring at their beloved friend, something that bothered them greatly.

The sound of a chair being moved alerted the swordsman. It was Chrome. He briefly wondered what she was doing, until she headed towards their teacher.

"What is she thinking?" A surprised retort from Gokudera voiced his own thoughts.

Whatever she had said, made the man stand up.

Yamamoto noticed that he was wearing his glasses. Before, it had made him look silly and nerdy. Now... it didn't look half bad.

A small squeal came from the back of the class.

"Okay everyone, please get to your paperwork. I'm expecting the last report on my desk tomorrow."

_'...What?' _The dark haired teen frowned in confusion. '_Paperwork? Did he mean homework?'_

"But you didn't assign any… uh, reports last class, Dam- Sawada-sensei."

"Can someone tell me which subject this is?"

The Vongola group glanced at each other. If he were an impostor, he would not know which subject he was teaching. A large bully voiced everyone's unspoken question.

"What kind of question is that? Don't tell me you forgot wh-"

There was a white blur as a piece of chalk flew through the air. It went at an alarmingly fast speed, so fast that Yamamoto could barely see it, even though his eyes were the sharpest of all the guardians.

His friends started at the brunette in shock. _Just who was this person?_

"Wrong. Who has the correct answer now? You wouldn't want to end up like your friend, right?"

The swordsman grit his teeth at the threat. "The current subject is Social Studies, Sawada-sensei."

His voice was dipped in false politeness, though it didn't seem like he noticed. The man was avoiding his gaze. For whatever reason, he didn't know. It frustrated Yamamoto, since he could not figure him out.

"Correct, Yamamoto. The reason I asked was to check if you remembered. It seemed as if you all forgot about school, judging from the scene I entered into."

"Today, we will be learning about Italy."

The group looked at each other in shock. _Was he implying...? Oh no._

"Ryohei, create a distraction! Don't let him continue!" Rin whispered hastily. The boxer didn't need to be told twice, and jumped to his feet.

_"EXTREME! We will learn about your homeland, Tako-head!"_

He slapped Gokudera's back, and the bomber played along.

_"Shut up! I'm not a Tako-head, you damn bastard!"_

_"Maa, maa, there's no need to get so angry, Gokudera. We're in the middle of a lesson too…"_

_"Don't order me around, Yakyu-baka!_

_"Guys, seriously. Stop fighting already!"_

_"You see what happened? You made Jyuudaime uncomfortable! I'll kill you for that…"_

_"Hahahahaha…"_

_"TAKO-HEAD! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BOXING MATCH TO THE EXTREME! VONGOLA TO THE LIMIT!"_

_"Ryohei, don't do this here! Gokudera, it's okay! Just sit down!"_

The diversion seemed to work, as they saved the Vongola from being exposed. Yamamoto looked back at the teacher, and noticed that his eyes were pained. _What in the world...?_

"Quiet."

It was a cold, soft voice that spoke. It was the voice of a child, desperately wanting his nightmares to end.

Sawada babbled on about an essay, but Yamamoto didn't pay attention to his words. He was focused on the man's quivering body. For some reason, he wanted to hug the young man and tell him it was okay. It felt almost natural to do so.

Then, the frail man bolted out the door. There was a strong sense of confusion that followed.

"What...just happened?" Ryohei asked, slightly dazed.

Rin blinked before saying, "I don't know. Either way, we should consult Reborn."

Just as he said this, the hitman baby dropped down from the ceiling vent, onto Rin's desk. He proceeded to cuff the side of Rin's head with his foot.

"Ciaossu. You didn't think I wasn't watching, did you?" Reborn smirked.

"Ow, you didn't have to kick me..." The Vongola boss returned with a smirk of his own, while rubbing his sore head.

The hitman turned to address the other other guardians as well. His face became serious at the matter at hand. "As you can tell, Sawada is a potential threat to us. He does not seem like an enemy spy, but we cannot know for sure. Do not attack him, unless he acts inappropriately," he eyed the storm and rain guardians as he said this, "I will interrogate him later, so don't worry about it. Listen to Rin and look for any suspicion, got it?" His smirk returned as he transformed Leon into a grapnel and ascended back into his hiding spot.

"Extreme... So we just watch Sawada? That's it?"

"Yes, weren't you listening! Damn muscle head." Came an exasperated reply from a certain bomber.

Reborn had though it to be more convenient if most of the guardians were near Rin, so he specially "requested" Chrome and Ryohei to be put in the class. Mukuro had blatantly refused to leave Kokuyo, while Hibari beat the life out of anyone who dared to ask him to be separated from his disciplinary committee.

"Well, we can't watch him next class since we have P.E" Yamamoto frowned at the impediment.

"It should be alright, if anything were to happen, Hibari would be on the scene immediately." Rin put his arms behind his head and grinned.

The door creaked open once more, emitting a more mellow tone. Their teacher swiftly got to his desk and sat down. His eyes look red and bloodshot. _Was it allergies?_

It was either that, or he had been crying. But there was no reason to cry, especially if he were a hired assassin, so that was ruled out. It had to be allergies, right?

The dark haired teen smiled, and started making conversation with his friends, never fully lifting his gaze from Sawada.

* * *

><p>Tsuna rested his face in his palms. He was such a mess. Even numerous cold splashes to the face did not ease his swollen, red eyes. He felt absolutely pathetic.<p>

The students continued to do their work, while some quietly chatted. It was an entirely different atmosphere from when he first came in. _Had he acted too harshly?_

A loud ring saved him from answering, and crowds of students dispersed into the halls. The young man did not even bother to look up and kept his gaze to the notebook in front of him. He flipped it open, and checked the schedule. It stated that he had a free block next.

He felt dreadfully tired from his experience at school, and while he stopped shaking, he was still emotionally and physically exhausted. Perhaps a nap would do him well. The teacher laid his head on top of his arms, and shut his caramel eyes. His body sagged in relief, and in seconds he lost consciousness.

He only hoped for a dreamless sleep, but of course, things never went his way.

**End**

* * *

><p>Yes, this was from Yamamoto's point of view. I personally love writing about him, since I can portray his serious side.<p>

I realize that this chapter was more or less a filler, but the next chapter will be well worth it.

Remember to review :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

I've decided to give Kativa-chan a break, since she recently edited the last chapter and is not feeling well. Get well soon~

I also want to apologize for not being able to directly reply to any of your reviews. I'm quite horrible at that, but please know that every review makes my day.

Here's a Valentines gift for you all. I just wanted to say "thank you" for reading and reviewing this story. This is the longest chapter I've written, so grab some chocolate and...

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>He felt dreadfully tired from his experience at school, and while he stopped shaking, he was still emotionally and physically exhausted. Perhaps a nap would do him well. The teacher laid his head on top of his arms, and shut his caramel eyes. His body sagged in relief, and in seconds he lost consciousness.<em>

_He only hoped for a dreamless sleep, but of course, things never went his way.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**It was a nightmare. Memories, Dreams, all mixed up in a distorted reality.  
><strong>

**In the end, did it really matter?  
><strong>

A man sat curled up on his work chair, hugging his knees to his chest. He was staring straight ahead, beyond what was in front of him.

_I killed them. I killed them. I killed them. I killed them._

The moon lightened parts of the dark, somber office. It shone on the man's desk, highlighting his tear stained face and clouded eyes. Through his view, it was all a nightmare.

Which was real and which were hallucinations? Was there really a corpse crawling towards him? Was there really blood splattered across the room? He could not tell.

He shivered once more as hands began to tug at his clothes. They were trying to pull him down, down to a place where he be belonged.

Oh, but everything could be an illusion. Maybe this was not real. Maybe he was just dreaming and all he needed to do was wake up. Then, he could see his family again. Tsuna opened up his drawer and took out a silver handgun. It was a gift from Reborn for his seventeenth birthday, left untouched since the incident. The brunette shakily pressed it against the side of his head.

"It's just a dream, there won't be any pain. This is the only way I can see my friends again. They're waiting for me," he muttered to himself.

**Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.**

The clock ticked continuously as each second passed by. It was as if it were taunting him. Taunting him for being a coward.

"This is the only way."

He unclicked the safety and slowly applied pressure to the trigger. He barely registered the door being opened.

The gun fired and he was knocked back with an incredible force. He fell to the floor, with the person tightly holding onto his hand. The gun was pointed towards the ceiling; a hole dented from the bullet.

"What are you doing!"

He gasped and tried to wrench his hand away.

A strong grip prevented him from moving. He dropped the gun in defeat.

"I have to do this. I have to see my friends and family. Don't you see? This is all a dream; I just need to wake up."

"Oh God, Tsuna. Please regain your senses. Look at all this blood." The person sobbed. _He's speaking in Italian... but I feel as if I know him._

The mafia boss looked down at his brutally clawed arms and whispered, "It didn't hurt. It can't be real."

"Look at me. You have to stop this! Please, your guardians would not want you acting this way."

His eyes sparked in recognition.

"Basil…? You look so real." He reached out a hand to gently touch his friend's face. "But why do you look so much older?"

Basil hesitated for a moment, before speaking in a raw, pained voice. "It has been fifteen years, Tsuna. They died fifteen years ago."

"No… NO. You're lying! I'm only twenty!" the brunette broke away from the grip and backed away towards the wall. "Get away from me! You're not real! "

"Please, this has gone on long enough. I am sorry, Decimo. It has been difficult for all of us."

The dirty blonde approached cautiously, which made the mafia boss panic further.

"Stop it! They're not dead! You can't stop me from seeing them!" He picked up the closest object and threw it to the ground. It shattered in hundreds of pieces on the cold, hardwood floor.

Basil froze and looked mournfully at the picture. It was a rather old photograph, one from Sawada's high school days. The time when everything were still peaceful.

Tsuna had not noticed, as he was staring at a large jagged piece of glass. The moon reflected on it, and he got a glimpse of someone's face. There, was a grown man with a crazed appearance. His appearance was sharp and angular from age, and his eyes cold. This man… had to be at least in his thirties.

The man in the glass gasped, mirroring his own action. No… This can't be true.

His knees failed to support him, and he fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. He felt dead, inside and out.

Strong arms embraced him, and he began to sob. Sobs turned into agonized screams as the hallucinations and memories began to surface once more. Basil continued to comfort him, until his throat bled and he collapsed in exhaustion. The head of CEDEF carried him to his bed, where he made his final will.

**He would rip apart those bastards with his own hands, even if it killed him.**

That was the last thing he had done before he died; the last time he saw life in Basil's eyes. That was the day he was supposed to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Click<strong>

The former mafia boss jolted at the sound, automatically lashing out at the sound. Years and years of training made it so that his body automatically protected itself in his subconsciousness. He stood up in a defensive stance, ready to take on anything thrown at him.

There was the sound of a gun hitting the back wall and falling to the ground.

Tsuna opened his dazed eyes, regarding the small person in front of him. There was no mistaking that fedora, sideburns and signature smirk.

Reborn.

"I see you had a pleasant nap, Sawada-san" The small hitman said it casually, but it held a hidden meaning. _Explain yourself._

He had not changed at all. The tutor was still as sharp as before. It took all of Tsuna's will power not to reveal himself right then. This was not his Reborn. He did not know Tsuna, nor did he spend years training and bonding with him. This Reborn was a stranger. "I was, until I was rudely interrupted. Is there something you want to say to me?" The brunette smiled innocently and tilted his head to the side. _Keep calm._

Black eyes narrowed at the response, obviously displeased. "Just who are you?" All friendliness was gone, only leaving suspicion and wariness. _Don't drop the act._

The young man sighed. "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, a high school teacher. Wouldn't it be more polite if you were to introduce yourself first?"

"Cut the act. Your behavior is contrasting your claim. That reaction could not have come from a simple teacher and there have been no records of you ever taking martial arts, or any kind of sport for that matter. Your personality has also changed dramatically, as if you were another person." The gun flew back in his hands, as if it were a magnet.

"The only possible reason for this is that you are a spy or assassin. Give me a good explanation, or I will not hesitate to blow your brains out.

Tsuna met the other's gaze solemnly, before bursting into laughter. It was humorless and forced, but the hitman didn't know him well enough to notice. _Follow the script._

He could not tell how much it _hurt _for him to hear the person who he had trusted the most, interrogate him as if he were a criminal.

"You should go find your mother before she thinks your lost." He patted the top of Reborn's head, in a way you would pet a dog.

"Guns are not meant for children to play with, even if it's fake. Don't watch too much anime, it'll get to your head."

The brunette left the room, leaving the hitman staring at his back side.

Reborn grit his teeth. _What the hell?  
><em>

* * *

><p>The teacher felt his stomach rumble. He had not eaten breakfast this morning, and his body was protesting loudly. From the noise and amount of students crowding the halls, it had to be lunch period.<p>

Tsuna reached into his pocket and was surprised to find a few bills. He looked up blankly at the crowded hall. _Now to find the cafeteria..._

It was not a difficult task, as all he had to do was follow the mass of hungry students. He was quite disappointed to see a rather large line up in front of the school's store. He did not know whether or not teachers had their own store, but he was too famished to care. His day was emotionally and physically tiring, so he needed to replenish his strength.

He stood in line for a good fifteen minutes or so, before it was finally his turn. He was so intent on his hunger, that he had not noticed the girl in front of him.

"What would you lik- Sawada-sensei?"

The familiar sight of Kyoko surprised him. She looked so young and innocent, nothing like the terrified woman he had failed to save. _She used to be so happy, before she met you._

He managed to lift the corners of his mouth.

"What brings you here? Did you forget to pack lunch?" Her eyes twinkled in curiosity.

"Yes, I was in such a rush today." He scratched his head in fake embarrassment. "May I get a dozen melon bread?" He set a few bills on the counter.

She looked at him in disbelief, before replying. "Yes, of course... I don't mean to pry, but are you buying them for the other teachers as well?"

It was logical to think that, since one single melon bread was about as large as his face. He was aware of several eyes on him, some lingering a bit too much for his comfort.

"No, it's all for me." Tsuna sweat dropped at her bewildered expression. "I'm much too skinny and I need to gain weight. It appears that I have a fast metabolism, so I have to eat large amounts of food to do so."

Eavesdropping girls looked at him in envy. "Well, eating bread alone is not good. You should eat some meat and drink milk." She handed him the bag of melon bread. "Would you like some of my lunch?"

A crowd of girls chorused, not wanting to be outdone. _"Sawada-sensei you can have mine!"_

_"Take mine too! I'm on a diet, so it's alright."_

_"No, have mine! I made it myself!"_

Several lunch boxes were shoved in his face. He took them all, not knowing what else to do. If anything, he wanted to hide. Fan girls were absolutely frightening.

Tsuna gulped, before stammering out a reply.

"Y-yes, thank you. I will eat them all." The whole cafeteria was looking at the scene, wondering what was happening.

Happy squeals and giggles answered him. He bowed repeatedly in thanks, before dashing out the lunch room.

There was only one place where they couldn't find him, the roof.

As he walked up the stairs, memories of his school days flooded his mind. This place was the spot where his family would eat. The place where he saved Yamamoto from suicide, and the place where he encountered Hibari sleeping numerous times. His heart clenched. He had taken those moments for granted.

He sat down, staring at the free, blue sky. The brunette opened up a lunch box and began devouring it. The bento reminded him of his mother's cooking, something that he had not tasted for a very long time.

The door to the roof suddenly creaked open, revealing the very group of people precious to him.

"Damnit, this is all your fault! If you hadn't gotten us in trouble, Juudaime could have eaten his lunch earlier!"

"But that fly was EXTREMELY annoying! It was really bothering me!"

Yamamoto held out a hand to stop them, and they now noticed the teacher.

"Sensei, what brings you up here?" Rin said good naturedly.

"Can't I eat my lunch up here as well?" Tsuna smiled, though it never reached his eyes. _Please don't go._

The group stiffened for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Should they leave or join him?

Tsuna felt his eyes water at the realization. _Did they hate him that much? That even sitting with him appalled them?_

He fought the urge to cry and got ready to stand up.

Chrome saved them of making a decision, and plopped down next to her teacher. Tsuna looked at her in silent gratitude and astonishment. He quickly rubbed his eyes, in case any tears had escaped.

Rin smiled before joining her, thus making the others hesitantly follow suit. Even if they didn't trust him... the brunette felt happy knowing he could eat with his family once more.

In all honesty, Tsuna was jealous of Rin. He would give anything to be in his position. The man clenched his fists, berating himself. _No, you would only kill them. You were a horrible boss. You couldn't even protect them._

The brunette absentmindedly ate multiple bentos in an alarming rate, shocking the students around him.

In their minds, they all thought the same thing, minus Chrome. _There had to be at least ten bentos in that pile! How can such a scrawny thing eat that much?  
><em>

A small growl came from the girl beside him, making him pause his eating. "Do you not have a lunch?"

Chrome flushed and lowered her head. Tsuna softly smiled and picked out a melon bread. He knew she loved them and that she would refuse the offer.

He gently pressed the bun up to her mouth and smiled kindly. "Take it, it's yours now." She looked at him surprised. "Eat it, go on." His soft persuasion melted her hesitation, and she took the melon bread gratefully.

His act of kindness seemed to soften the atmosphere, as the guardians began to open their bentos and eat as well.

"I don't mean to be rude... but why are you eating so much food?" Rin looked at him in curiosity.

"I simply need to gain weight. No one should be as scrawny as me." He replied flatly.

The albino nodded in agreement. A long silence followed as everyone ate.

The group was still wary of Tsuna, and glanced at him regularly to make sure he was behaving. The brunette finished his melon bread quickly, knowing he was making them uncomfortable.

"Don't be late for class." He stood up and left, forbidding himself to look back. He did not want to leave... but it had to be done. His friend's happiness mattered more than his.

As he closed the door behind him, he heard that the talking had resumed. Of course, he didn't belong there. He was only an intruder.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know, Rin. He seems a little suspicious."<em>

_"But he was EXTREMELY nice to Chrome!"_

_"Tch. It might be an act, I wouldn't be so naive."_

_"W-well... he seemed genuine. I've never seen eyes with that amount of kindness before."_

_"I don't think he's a spy or assassin. Sure, it was scary as hell when he got mad, but he seemed normal just now."_

_The group nodded in agreement; some hesitantly. _

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day was a blur. Tsuna had taught Socials and Science to the other class, assigning them work from their textbooks. It was challenging to adapt to the situation, but he persevered. Luckily, he found course outlines in his bag, something that aided him greatly.<p>

Teaching did not help his recurring headache in the least. If anything, it made him more stressed.

When the bell rang, he gave a sigh of relief. He could finally go home and figure out a plan. The whole teacher gig was quite tiring, and rest sounded quite appealing.

He packed his things and locked the classroom door, after all the students had left. The former mafia boss made his way back home with ease, now that he knew the route.

It was quiet and peaceful, giving him the perfect opportunity to recollect his thoughts.

Primo had ordered him to train and watch over the Vongola group, and save this world from destruction. It was much easier said than done.

He just needed to earn their trust… and avoid suspicion. The last thing he wanted was his identity to be revealed.

But…. How was he supposed to protect them without any weapons? He was not so confident in his close combat skills in his current body. The best solution was to get a gun.

But where could he get a gun in Namimori? Even if he were to get a gun, he would have to conceal his identity somehow. That could be decided later.

For the matter of saving the world… he only needed to kill a certain man. To do so, he would need to become stronger than ever. Tsuna quickly worked out a training routine in his head. It would take some time to achieve his previous level, but he would do it never less. His determination was fuelled by the need to protect his family and correct his mistakes.

Before he knew it, he was in front of his house. It seemed rather eerie and quiet, as if no one lived there at all. The brunette paused at the door, before opening it. The lights were still off, and there was still no sign of his mother. The kitchen was scentless and untouched. The house was simply empty.

Where could she be? It was not like her to be away this long, and without calling too. He checked the telephone and there were no missed calls. Even if she were gone for a day or two, there would still be the lingering smells of the food she cooked. That only meant that she was gone for a _very_ long time.

Tsuna was now very worried. Had she been kidnapped by the mafia? Did he even have a mother in this world?

The young man stepped outside, looking for anyone who could possibly know where she was.

The sun was beginning to set, leaving a beautiful orange sunset in the horizon. He would have admired it in a different situation, but now he had no time to spare.

He spotted two middle aged women carrying their groceries home. He recognized them to be the neighbors his mother would occasionally talk to. They would sometimes come over and exchange recipes.

He approached them casually. "Excuse me, do you happen to know where Nana is?"

The two started at him strangely. Recognition sparked in the younger woman's eyes. "Why, aren't you Nana's boy? Oh my, you have gotten thin. Have you been feeding yourself properly?"

Tsuna disregarded her concern. "Can you please tell me where she is?"

The older woman looked at him as if he had two heads. "Surely, you would know. She's been in the hospital for years, the poor thing."

The brunette could only stare in shock. _His mother was in the hospital._

Everything else tuned out, as if he were underwater. He could barely comprehend what the women were saying; it was like a blurry, silent film.

"She never was quite the same after Iemitsu left on his business trips. The girl worried herself sick, waiting for him day after day."

No…This wasn't supposed to happen. The young man backed away in utter horror. The mother he had known was strong. _Why...?_

Without looking back or saying a word, he sprinted towards the direction of the Namimori hospital.

**End **

* * *

><p>I hope this answers some questions about Nana, though I think I've created a lot more. Was it worth the wait and the filler chapter? :)<p>

Yes, this is a rather depressing Valentine's day present. Oh well, I'm alone today anyway. Being single is awesome, no sarcasm intended.

I hope you enjoy your day! -insert heart here-


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Ciaossu!

Sorry about the long hiatus. I've been quite busy.

But due to the amount of support, requests, and love, I've decided to continue ^^

So thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and story alerted. You have motivated me to keep writing.

Plus, a special thanks to Narutopokefan, who pm'd me. That was a major breakthrough for me; to realize people are still interested in my story.

To all those who are wondering about Iemitsu, you will find out in a few chapters. He will be a significant character ~

Mockingjay Rose: Yes, Basil was the head of CEDEF in Tsuna's timeline. Iemitsu was killed in action.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>No…This wasn't supposed to happen. The young man backed away in utter horror. The mother he had known was strong. Why...?<em>

_Without looking back or saying a word, he sprinted towards the direction of the Namimori hospital._

_He did not feel the strain on his legs as he ran._

* * *

><p>He did not even notice his heavy breathing and burning lungs.<p>

All that mattered at the moment was his mother.

She was the one who raised him and cared for him until her last breath. The one who had been with him for his entire life. To think that she was in the hospital… was frightening.

He could not bear to lose her again, after all the years of mourning her death. He didn't want it to happen again. He _would not_ let it happen again. Whatever it took, he would make her better.

The hospital doors slid open and Tsuna nearly collapsed on the counter. Now that he stopped running, the air around him seemed to suffocate him. It was a difficult task to even breathe, and his knees were shaking from the overuse. Namimori hospital was not far from his house, but it was by no means near. To even make it here as fast as he did, would be quite an accomplishment.

He managed to lift his head from the counter, regarding the worried receptionist who fretted over him.

"Sir, are you alright? Do you need medical assistance?"

Tsuna coughed and gasped, trying to take in oxygen. He managed to wheeze out, "No, I'm fine. Can you tell me where Sawada Nana's room is?"

The after effects of the sprint were getting to him. He felt light headed and dizzy from the lack of blood flow, and every breath he took was painful.

The receptionist stared at him in concern. The young man was deathly pale, and the way he breathed make it look as if he was having an asthma attack. She debated whether to just call the doctors to strap him to a bed, but his eyes burned with determination and urgency she just could not deny. The woman sighed and began to find the information he asked for.

"Room 206. You'll find her in there."

Tsuna bowed and thanked her quickly, before making his way towards the elevator. He would have ran, if the world was not still spinning. The brunette leaned a thin arm against the walls for support.

He let out a shaky breath, unable to stop his shivering body. Still, he did not stop. Being involved with the mafia, this was nothing compared to what he endured.

The young man pressed the button, and waited until a ding signaled the arrival of the elevator. Luckily, it was empty.

He stumbled inside the confined box, leaning against one of its side. Sweat trickled down his forehead, which he quickly wiped off. It seemed to be hours before the he reached the designated floor. With a ragged breath, he continued his search.

After a few minutes of stumbling, apologies, and worried nurses, he finally stood in front of Room 206.

If you thought he would barge right in, you were quite wrong. If anything he froze on the spot.

The last time his mother was in the hospital, she had died before his eyes. It was result of a successful assassination. Her bodyguards were present at the time, pushing her out of the way to only have the bullet pierce her lung.

Once he found out, he nearly killed the so called bodyguards in rage. The only thing that stopped him were his guardians. Without them, he would have kept pounding their faces until there was nothing left.

Even after several hours of surgery, the doctors could not save Nana. The memory still burned in the back of his mind.

_The flat line, the stench of blood... But worse of all, the awful silence that followed._

He was scared of what was beyond that door. Afraid of what he would see.

Because even now, he was a terrified boy who need his mother.

* * *

><p>Every day. One after another.<p>

She waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

For Iemitsu.

He said he would be right back.

He had a business trip to go to.

But where was he now? Was he okay? Was he eating? Was he-

The slight creaking of the door caught Nana's attention. The person was too discreet and quiet to be a doctor or nurse. They tended to make their entrance well known. It couldn't be a visitor; she never got visitors. Unless...

_Iemitsu._

A mess of brown, spiky hair greeted her. _No... this was not him. Who was it?_

Tsuna.

_That is my son, Tsuna._

_My little Tsu-kun._

Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to get up. If only she had her strength again, she could run to him.

But now, wires and cords restricted her movements. Fatigue weakened her body.

She could no longer be the mother he needed.

He looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. He looked just like he did when he was five, awoken from a nightmare and looking for comfort.

Tsuna noticed her struggle and pleaded,

"Please don't strain yourself. I'll go to you, just don't hurt yourself."

It had been ages since she heard his voice. It was the same as before; soft and caring.

She complied to his wishes and leaned against the bed frame._ That's right... Tsuna is my good son._

The young man sat on the chair in front of her. He looked so thin and small.

"Tsuna... have you been eating properly? A growing boy like you needs to eat more," she reached a frail hand to his cheek, "Here, let me make you some-"

Her forehead creased in worry, emphasizing the worry lines which plagued her for years.

She could not cook any more.

She couldn't provide food for her beloved son.

She could not do anything for him.

She was a failure of a mother.

The thought brought out tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Nana looked into the frantic eyes of her son. He did not deserve someone like her.

There was only one thing left to do.

She curled up and cried. For hours. And hours. Until there were no more tears left to cry.

Because that was the only thing she could do.

Because she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>She was in a trance. No matter what Tsuna did or said, she would not respond.<p>

A deep voice called from the door.

"I presume you are Tsunayoshi Sawada?" He nodded, not even bothering to turn around.

"Then I suggest you leave the room. You are causing the patient unneeded trauma."

Though he did not want to go, he understood he needed to. Without further persuasion, he left.

Once the door closed, he regarded the doctor with emotionless eyes.

"How is her condition?"

The older man sighed.

"Physically, she is weak. Her immune system is weakened and her body is not able to preform everyday activities."

The doctor paused and stared straight through Tsuna's eyes.

"But the real issue is that she is mentally and emotionally unstable. She stares out the window all day long, never speaks to anyone, and continually replays her voice messages. She waits every single day for Iemitsu to come home. That fact, I cannot change," the doctor's voice rose in anger, "But you! It has been seven years and now you decide to show up out of the blue?"

Tsuna flinched in shock. _Seven years? It had been that long? Why... why didn't I take care of her?_

"I do not want to see you here ever again. You've done enough damage."

The man shook his head in belief.

"You know... she used to worry about you when she was better. She was always asking if her son was okay, if you could visit her one day. But it seems like you don't even care. So go now. Before I call security."

The former mafia boss nodded numbly before making his way outside.

He did not know any more. He did not know what to do.

His plan that was once so clear, was not shattered in pieces.

He just did not know who to be angry at any more. He did not know who the enemy was.

He did not see the point of anything.

Somehow, he had ended up in an alley. His feet were taking him somewhere even he didn't know. But Tsuna couldn't care less.

Houses and building blurred into trees. He was in Namimori park.

He was walking toward a park bench.

But this park bench was special.

He closed his eyes and remembered.

_A snowy winter. With two figures sitting close together. And a warm kiss against the cold, bitter wind._

If only happiness could last.

He curled up against the stuff wood and drifted.

No one would miss someone like him.

It was cold, just like last time.

It was something familiar, comforting even.

_I love you, Tsuna._

His mouth curved into a small smile. He could never forget that voice.

_If only..._

* * *

><p>A shadow neared the sleeping body of Vongola X.<p>

He looked at the scene in amusement.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

He flicked a lock of caramel brown hair away from the man's face. Long, thick eyelashes fluttered slightly at the contact.

"Well, I can't just leave you out here in the cold. I guess I'll just have to take you home."

Without skipping a beat, Tsuna was flung over their shoulders. He mumbled at the sudden movement, but otherwise stayed asleep.

He was going to be in for a surprise once he wakes up.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder who kissed Tsuna... Tell me what you think ;)<em>

_Oh, and who's bringing him home?_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your feedback helps me become a better writer.

Now, this may strike you as silly, but I have just found out it is possible to reply to reviews. I never knew that!

So I will start to go through all your reviews and personally reply to them once I come back from camping ^^ Prepare yourselves.

I wish I could reply to all you "Guests", but there are too many of you to distinguish. I love your feedback all the same though~

Kouru-Kage: Very insightful! You are not wrong at all with these assumptions. And believe me, Tsuna will not be happy when he meets Iemitsu ;)

TolazytologinLol: Yes, it would be a lot easier for him to do so. But I just have to torture him ;n; I hope so too~

Also, I would like to thank everyone who guessed the two mystery persons. The one who picked him up will be revealed in this chapter. But the one who kissed him... that's a secret~ Like I said before, this will not be a romance fic. That person could be anybody; it's left to your own imagination.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I can't just leave you out here in the cold. I guess I'll just have to take you home."<em>

_Without skipping a beat, Tsuna was flung over their shoulders. He mumbled at the sudden movement, but otherwise stayed asleep._

_He was going to be in for a surprise once he wakes up._

* * *

><p><em>A small, thin boy peered from the edge of the door frame, looking into the lifeless room.<em>

_What used to be decorated with flowers, colours and decorations was now stripped of its previous vigor. It was an empty room which reflected the empty person who resided in it._

_If you looked carefully, one side of the room was kept abnormally neat. One side of the bed was always made to perfection, with the left half of the closet organized in sections of shirts, pants, ties and socks. Not a thing was misplaced, and not a thing was_

_The other side of the room was another story altogether. Clothes littered the floor and broken pieces of glass and clay covered the bare spaces of carpet that was left; a result of a breakdown from its owner._

_With a broom and tray in hand, he began his daily routine. He was careful not to cut his hand and gently swept up the debris._

_"Mom, if you keep breaking the vases, there won't be any left to display."_

_His voice bore no anger, annoyance or grudge, instead harboring a quiet understanding. The only purpose was to catch the attention of the woman curled up at the edge of the bed._

_He did not hate his mother for being this way. It wasn't her fault she was like this. The least he could do is help her._

_While other boys his age played and laughed, he took care of his mom. Whatever she could not do, he did it for her. Cooking, cleaning, and even paying the rent; he did it all._

_No, he didn't mind in the least. It was what had to be done._

_Once the shattered pieces were gone, he started picking up the clothes. Most of them were still clean._

_There was a rustle of movement from the bed, and the mechanical click of a button._

_Every single day, this happened. It was a routine._

_"Nana! I'm so sorry for not making it on Christmas. I'll come next time. I hope you and Tsuna are doing well. I love you both."_

_That one was from three years ago._

_"I'm sorry I didn't come for you birthday. My work held me up. I sent you something in the mail. I miss you."_

_Two years ago._

_He gritted his teeth at the sound of the voice. He could not even bear the thought of the man who claimed to care for them. If he did, where was he now?_

_Apologies, excuses and lies; that was everything the man was. He missed every single holiday, birthday and anniversary there was. That man had no right to be a part of their lives. If Nana were any other woman, she would have left him years ago. But she wasn't, she was Nana._

_Iemitsu didn't deserve her unconditional love. He deserved to be burned alive. Speared, gutted and blinded. He would get the deed done personally._

_Now, those thoughts were quite violent for a fourteen year old boy. But that was the thing; he was no longer a boy in mind. His childhood ended the moment his father walked out that door._

_Yet deep down in his heart, he still wanted his family to be happy again. Back then, things were perfect._

_The last message echoed across the room._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Even after hearing it countless times, he could never shake the anger that engulfed his anger. Instead of showing it, he shoved it aside for later. He needed to focus on his mother._

_"Are you ready for breakfast?"_

_With those three words, she snapped back to the carefree mother she used to be._

_"Of course, Tsu-kun! I'll make you an omelet today."_

_He lifted the corners of his mouth and nodded. It was days like this when his mother was normal. Other days she would just sit there, unresponsive. Lately, it was happening more often._

_It wouldn't be long until her true self disappeared. It was selfish, but he did not want to be there when it happened. He wasn't strong enough to handle it._

_Tsuna kept a careful eye on her as she cut the ingredients. It was obvious that the task was difficult for her weak and shaking hands._

_The next thing that happened was something that was long overdue. He knew it would happen one day, and he knew this wasn't the last time._

_So when Nana hit the floor, he wasn't surprised. He was scared and worried, but it was inevitable._

_He carried her to the couch and called the ambulance. By the door was her hospital bag, in which he prepared for this very situation._

_He knew it was going to happen. If only he could have done something to postpone it. If only he could stop these tears that were falling down his chin._

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke to the sound of a loud crash. His eyes snapped open, rapidly scanning the area for danger.<p>

He groaned and lay back down on the comfortable surface he was on. He kept in mind to avoid sudden neck movement.

_That dream… it was other Tsuna's memory._

He began to understand the other him, perhaps just a bit. But it was no excuse to abandon his mother in the hospital. It was a tempting idea to just stay in bed. Unfortunately, he had students to teach.

He blinked in confusion at the ceiling. Had it gotten higher? He looked around the room in shock. This was not his bedroom.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing in a defensive position. When nothing jumped out, he relaxed slightly. From the look of the expensive looking furniture, he was in the house of a higher class individual. Another shocking observation was that everything… was in the shade of white.

No… it couldn't be.

The door burst open and Tsuna immediately raised his fists. Years of training did not go to waste.

What he had not prepared for was the ear-piercing yell.

"VOOOIIIII!"

The former mafia boss cringed, tempted to cover his ears.

"Boss wants you in his office."

When Tsuna froze and made no response, he growled, "Get your ass moving before I slice off your legs!"

Too shocked to refuse, he obediently followed the swordsmen.

He had been positive the place belonged to Byakuran. His face paled as he realized the situation.

He was going to meet a potentially violent, unpredictable version of Xanxus.

And he was unarmed.

* * *

><p>Xanxus was not happy.<p>

And when Xanxus wasn't happy, heads were going to roll. He made sure of it.

He snarled in frustration.

First, that stupid, creepy-ass scum replaced his toothpaste with marshmallow cream.

Then, he hacked the computers so that his face would pop up on every page.

But this… this was the last straw. How dare he bring home some fucking stranger and dump him on his bed!

He had every intention to just throw the little trash out the door, but the bastard put a barrier around the room.

The only thing stopping him from blowing up the barrier, and mansion, was the fact that he would only have to rebuild it again. There was no way in hell he was going to do that again. So Xanxus decided to meet the trash the bastard picked up. He had to be interesting if the moron went out of his way to go find him.

He didn't know what he was expecting when the door opened. But it certainly wasn't a scrawny looking brat.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The scum flinched at the tone and stuttered, "Eh… V- Tsunayoshi Sawada… sir"

He could have sworn the trash was going to say Vongola. But that was crazy; he must have been hearing things due to being around trash so much.

"I don't give a damn what your name is. WHO ARE YOU," he very near shouted.

The brunette blinked a few times before continuing, "I-I'm…" he frowned, as if trying to remember, "a teacher at Namimori High School. I don't know why I'm here…"

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment; something that made him seem oddly familiar to Xanxus.

"A teacher. He brought back a fucking teacher. What the hell is he thinking?"

The taller man examined Tsuna more carefully. He had thought the trash was younger, but the sharp lines of his face and knowing behind those brown eyes made him think otherwise. The scum's body was thin and weak; it was not one of a fighter. Other than the sharp gleam in his eyes, the kid (or trash who looked like a kid) did not appear to have any relations to the mafia.

Then again, looks could be deceiving. The trash was not lying when he said he was a teacher. One would know better than to lie to someone who possessed the sky flame.

"If you don't mind me asking, who brought me here?"

Xanxus raised an eyebrow in surprise. The scum did not appear to be afraid anymore. Instead, he looked at the Varia leader with blank, calculative eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had already responded. Though he would never admit it, something about the trash made him want to please the latter.

"That bastard Byakuran."

The brat raised an eyebrow, the meaning unclear to Xanxus.

"You don't sound like you like him very much," Tsuna continued in a quiet voice.

Again, he found himself replying.

"Of course not. He's an annoying piece of shit."

The kid chuckled softly. Xanxus felt his shoulders relax at the sound.

A part of him wanted to laugh along. His ego quickly trampled the thought.

Xanxus did not laugh with trash.

"Just leave. He's probably expecting you."

His words came out softer than he wanted. To the normal ears, it was a mumble. But for Xanxus, that was a gentle as he could get. He was shocked he even had it in him.

The brat smiled at him. It was almost creepy how happy he looked. It was almost as if he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Thank you, Xanxus."

Those three words affected him more than he would like. It was almost melodic, the way the brat said it. He didn't even question how the kid knew his name.

For the first time in many years, Xanxus felt almost calm.

He grunted, not knowing what else to say. "Take the staircase up to the highest floor."

The brunette nodded gratefully and left.

So that was why the stupid scum brought him back. The kid was very interesting indeed.

Xanxus didn't even realize he was grinning until that long-haired trash came in with a stupid expression. It was a cross between horror and bewilderment.

He quickly wiped of his grin and snarled.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

He then proceeded to take out his X-guns.

So much for calm.

* * *

><p>"The boss must like the brat. It's been real quiet in there," a boy wearing a frog hat said in complete monotone.<p>

The prince snickered, "Shishishi, I'm surprised he hasn't blown up the room. He was pretty pissed at marshmallow man."

Bel and Viper occupied the leather couch, while Fran sat on the floor, playing on a game console. It had been a particularly bland day, with the rest of the guardians away on missions.

Squalo paced across the room, obviously impatient with the prolonged wait. The kid had been the boss's office for over ten minutes, and the room was intact. It was a new record.

"Che, I'll go check to see if the brat's still alive."

The swordsman walked left the room with an unmistakable yell of "Voi!"

Thirty seconds later, Xanxus's voice echoed across the hallways.

Sounds of gun shots, "Voi", and explosions soon followed.

"Trust Squalo to piss the boss off upon entering the room," commented the arcobaleno.

"Shishishi, twenty dollars says they will destroy the entire wing."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Upon entering the white room, he noticed several things.<p>

Firstly, the multitude of white pillows and bean bags on the floor.

Second, the endless amount of marshmallows piled upon the desk.

Thirdly, a white haired man who beamed at the sight of him.

"Tsuna-yoshi-kun!" he paused his eating, "I'm so glad you're awake!"

The brunette blinked, not sure how to respond.

Byakuran seemed to notice the hesitation, gesturing to the giant, fluffy cushions in front of his desk, "Why don't you have a seat?"

Tsuna nodded and moved to sit on the cushion, only to be engulfed in it. Sure it was comfortable, but he would have a hard time getting out afterwards.

"Xanxus said you were looking for me. Why?"

Byakuran chuckled, "Well, I have a package for you. I guess you could call me a delivery boy," he paused and looked at Tsuna with serious eyes, "I wasn't expecting to find you in such a state. You must take better care of yourself."

The younger man looked down, eyes darkening. The memories of last night were coming back to him.

Byakuran sighed, "Things have been hard for my little Tsunayoshi. Primo felt that you needed some help on your journey, so he told me to give this to you," he took out two boxes from his cabinet.

The first box was larger than the second, decorated with fine jewels and material. The Vongola insignia proudly covered the top, with the branches spreading out the edges.

The second was rather simple; plain black with gold embroidering.

"Open the larger one first," encouraged the Millefoire leader.

He did as he was told, lifting the top of the beautiful case. There lay six nostalgic rings; each one a different color to represent its element. They circled a larger ring, which contained a bit of the every ring that surrounded it.

Tsuna gasped, looking at the rings in disbelief.

"These are the actual rings, Tsuna-kun. Not prototypes, but the original."

He felt his eyes start to water and quickly wiped them.

"Thank you… This means a lot to me," his voice quivered with emotion.

Byakuran smiled, gesturing towards the rings.

The Vongola rings were all attached to a chain; something Primo knew Tsuna would have liked.

He could feel closer to them this way. The brunette tenderly picked up the chain and pulled it over his head, tucking the chain under his wrinkled shirt.

Though the chain was cold against his skin, he somehow felt warmer and lighter.

"Primo told me you could wield all the flames of the sky. That's quite impressive for someone your age. This had happened only twice in history, and the ones who accomplished such a feat were veterans almost near death," Byakuran popped a marshmallow in his mouth, "Those two guys had a special position in Vongola. They were called 'Maestro di Fiamma'. "

"Master of flame…" Tsuna repeated, breathlessly, "Primo wants to become one. That's how I will train Vongola."

"Very good, Tsunayoshi! But here's the problem, if you use those Vongola rings, you could kill them all without meaning to."

The former mafia boss paled at the statement.

Byakuran picked the smaller, plain box, "That's why you have this. There is a pouch which contains a random mixture of rings, all classed A. "

Tsuna nodded, before opening the box and placing the pouch in his pocket.

"So… did Primo mention anything else?"

He was hoping for some insight of what to do, considering he had no idea how to approach the Vongola group.

"Sorry, but you're on your own there!" replied Byakuran, perky as ever.

He had expected as much, but hearing it still made him mentally groan.

"By the way, I have a little present for you outside. If you hurry, you might make it to school on time~"

_What..? School? Wait… Shit._

The shape that was once Tsuna blurred as he ran out the door.

_Not again, I can't be late again! _

He nearly cried in relief when he saw the shining, black motorcycle that stood by the gate. It was definitely new, and incredibly expensive. The body was slim and sleek; clearly built for speed. Orange flames licked its sides, creating the illusion that it was on fire.

He would have no trouble getting to school.

There was no keyhole, yet it roared to life once Tsuna mounted it.

_He probably made it so that it only responds to me. That crazy genius._

Tsuna spotted Byakuran in the window, giving him a thumb up. He replied with a grin and nod.

Now, he was not sure if he was delusional from exhaustion; but he swore he heard a feline growl as he zoomed off.

* * *

><p>"Akanbou, what brings you here?"<p>

The prefect was patrolling the school, before Reborn popped in from one of his secret hideouts.

"You see, there is this person I need you to deal with" the Arcobaleno replied smoothly.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what makes you think I will comply?"

Time to set the bait.

"You see, he is a threat to Vongola. I have faced him myself, he is definitely strong. A true carnivore indeed."

The skylark's eyes widened with excitement, before returning to its bored state.

"Who is he?"

The tone of his voice betrayed his concealed excitement, dripping with blood thirst.

Reborn smiled under his fedora.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

**End**

* * *

><p>The next chapter will feature a confrontation between Hibari and Tsuna. Hurrah~<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

I'm terribly sorry, but I can't reply to all your reviews. I've tried my best to answer most of them, but I wanted to get this chapter out faster. I believe I answered all reviews after chapter 5. I will continue to answer new reviews, so they don't pile up again. ^^

I want to thank everyone for their support! Your reviews mean the world to me.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"Who is he?"<em>

_The tone of his voice betrayed his concealed excitement, dripping with blood thirst._

_Reborn smiled under his fedora._

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

* * *

><p>The prefect raised his eyebrows in surprise.<p>

"Sawada? That good for nothing teacher?"

Reborn nodded curtly.

"I was surprised too. He literally became a different person overnight."

Hibari grimaced and continued in an annoyed tone, "Are you sure it was not an imposter?"

The Arcobaleno shook his head.

"No, I would have known if he was. No one has ever deceived me before. I think his "dame" self was just an act. For all we know, he may be a spy from another family. Bring him back for questioning."

With those words, the atmosphere became tense. The mention of another family always meant trouble. With Vongola in its current state… it would be a perfect opportunity for an enemy to strike.

Hibari grunted in understanding. The possible carnivore could bring in a lot of prey.

"And if he is just a herbivore?"

Reborn's eyes darkened, erasing all traces of mercy, "Kill him."

* * *

><p>After threatening to bite a few students to death, Hibari proceeded to the rooftop.<p>

When he saw the "dame-sensei" arrive on a motorcycle, he felt his blood heat up. His instincts were screaming to tear that herbivore apart for such behavior.

But he remembered the promise of new prey, and went back to observing.

The herbivore looked like he always did; disheveled and in a rush. He did not see the "change" the baby spoke of.

If anything, the plant eater became more stupid. Did he not know what would happen to those who disobeyed the rules?

At least for once, he was not late. Disciplining the worthless teacher wasted his morning time. An outsider would be horrified to hear that a student would verbally and physically threaten a teacher, but in Namimori High School, it was almost a routine.

Hibari was almost about to leave, from almost certainty that Reborn was being paranoid, when he noticed a difference in the herbivore's movement. He was usually timid and shaky in his walking, as if he were some insecure schoolgirl. Now, his movement resembled one of an ill carnivore; ready to attack and cautious of its surroundings.

The prefect licked his lips, eyeing the brunette as if he were a slice of fresh meat. The observed seemed to sense the ravenous gaze, and looked up at the source.

Eyes that were usually frightened turned into liquid stone. Never in his life did Hibari feel such darkness in another. Those eyes clouded as he recognized the skylark; unknown emotions circling the sea of chocolate-brown. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it was mourning. But still, the gaze did not waver, and his eyes remained on his observer.

Never in his life has Hibari received such an intense, and otherwise fearless, reaction. With every second that passed, the eyes darkened further. It made the possible carnivore's face seem even paler, or perhaps it was the lighting. For something so slight and weak to look so… appetizing, he could only wonder.

Hibari felt a shiver go down his spine; from anticipation of excitement, he did not know. All he wanted was to fight this unknown carnivore. How had he hidden this for so long?

Faster than Hibari could have acted, the carnivore reverted back into a herbivore. The teacher broke the stare off and quickly fled into the building.

The prefect kicked the nearest wall in frustration. _How dare he run away from me?_

Hibari scowled and took out his tonfas. He proceeded to look for a more suitable outlet.

_You cannot get away that easily, Sawada._

* * *

><p>Tsuna slumped against his chair in defeat. It took everything he had to walk away. The death of his Cloud Guardian was the most painful and traumatic; for the sole reason of pain that was involved. He died in the most bloody and agonizing way possible.<p>

There was nothing that could ever take away those memories, nothing that could ever erase that guilt. No matter how much he cried, how much he apologized and begged; there was no way to bring back the dead.

For now, he pushed those emotions aside. He could still feel it weighing down his shoulders, but he needed to deal with another mistake he had made; attracting the attention of Hibari.

That was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to stay low and hidden, until he could confront Reborn. He was not supposed to get himself into trouble.

He knew how Hibari thought, and he knew the prefect would stop at nothing to fight. It was inevitable. Tsuna did not know if he could bring himself to hurt Hibari, or any of his Guardians for that matter.

Part of him felt so happy to see them alive and well, but his other side condemned him for his mistakes.

_See how happy and alive they are without you?_

Tsuna shook his head, telling himself this was no time for self loathing. He smacked his forehead against the table a few times to clear his thoughts.

While the brunette was beating himself up, the students carefully entered the room, wondering why their teacher was hitting his head on his desk.

_"He's gone crazy!"_

_"Maybe what happened yesterday was a mental breakdown. This must be the aftermath!"_

_"Should we say something? The bell just rang."_

The students were saved from making that decision when the Vongola group came in the door. Ryohei, upon seeing his teacher distressed, took it on himself to "wake him up."

"SAWADA-SENPAI! THE CLASS HAS STARTED! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO-"

Everyone cringed and covered their ears. Gokudera backhanded the boxer, causing the ear-piercing shouts to suspend.

However unpleasant it was, it caught Tsuna's attention. His head shot up and finally noticed the huddled students by the door.

"Ah… it must be time for school. Go on, take your seats," he said while keeping his eyes downcast.

That tone scared the students, including the Vongola group, far more than his anger on the previous day. This was a whole new kind of terror; the one that was unheard.

The teenagers shakily took their seats. Hushed whispers of "crazy", "mood swings", and "bipolar" circulated the room.

Rin took the initiative to answer the question on everyone's minds, "Erm… Sawada-sensei? When are we… going to start Math?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded in agreement, with the swordsman more sternly. Takeshi's demeanor was as cautious and intrusting as the other day; his face almost a sneer.

Tsuna seemed to freeze at those words, making the room drop to near sub-zero temperature. "Eh?" was all he managed.

Mukuro cleared his throat. "Sawada-san, we have mathematics every other day. I'm sure you're aware of that," his words were smooth and silky, with a slither of confusion.

Just as he finished those words, Tsuna's depressed demeanor cracked. He looked almost murderous.

His eye twitched and a dark aura surrounded him, which caused the students to go into further distress.

Internally, Tsuna was drowning. Math was never his best subject; after Reborn's training, he was able to keep up his grades but there was no way he would be able to teach it.

_What… what do I do?_

_This is no time for slacking! You're supposed to be a teacher, so act like one!_

The brunette straightened up at the sound of his inner voice, and regained his composure. This was no problem for him. He could just teach a simple lesson and then move on. There was nothing to it.

Chrome looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright, Sawada-sensei?"

He nodded, "Yes, I seem to have experienced a muscle spasm. There's no need to worry."

The Vongola group sweat dropped, knowing what a muscle spasm really looked like. But knowing their teacher's… recent mood changes, they decided to keep it to themselves.

Their former "dame-sensei" cleared his throat, causing thirty students to look back at him.

"So today… you will be doing several pages from your math textbook," he said while taking a heavy, red book out of a drawer.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "What pages would that be, Sawada-sensei?" The honorific sounded more like an insult to Tsuna's ears.

He could feel his hands trembling again, and he forced himself to stop before someone noticed.

Tsuna blinked twice, "Pages fifty to sixty-nine."

A series of groans started from his students. They weren't used to Reborn's workload then.

The brunette flipped to the pages he assigned, and nearly cried out in dismay. He just _had_ to pick the chapter with extremely complex equations.

_I can't teach this lesson! I don't even know some of these answers!_

Tsuna was saved from explaining further, as one of Namimori High's prefects barged into the room.

"Hibari requests your presence… Sawada-san."

_Oh shit._

He didn't know what was worse, staying here or going there. But if this Hibari was the same as his; he would have his head if he didn't show up.

"I'll be right back. Work your questions quietly and if I hear any complaint, you will be punished," Tsuna said sternly.

The class nodded in reply, not missing the sharp gleam in his eye. He meant it when he said they would be punished.

The former mafia boss stood up and followed the prefect out the door.

He had no idea what was in store. He only hoped both of them would come out alive.

* * *

><p>Hibari was, in no way, a patient person. He liked to have things the way he wanted them, even if he had to get them by force.<p>

So waiting for his prey to arrive was quite irritating. He could feel the irritation flowing in his bloodstream.

His fangs were ready to bite and he was famished for blood.

When the door revealed the possible carnivore, Hibari's eyes flashed in delight. The prey seemed to have dropped his sheep's skin; now wearing a serious expression.

"What business do you have with me, Kyoya-kun?" asked Tsuna, eyes posing a threat.

Hibari bristled at being spoke to so informally. _How dare he call me by my first name?_

"I think you know what you are here for. Do not think you can fool me, Sawada. I know you are not a high school teacher," he growled; words low and dangerous.

Tsuna tensed. _He can't be bluffing; Hibari doesn't do that. Then… how does he know?"_

The answer hit him like a lightning bolt.

_Reborn._

Only he would do something like that. He smiled at the memory of his mischief. _Only you, Reborn._

Time seemed to slow as the two regarded each other; Hibari in concealed excitement and Tsuna in resolution.

In a blink of an eye, the two made contact. Metal against skin; there was a struggle for dominance. Hibari pushed forward with his tonfas, finding further annoyance when the rival carnivore would not budge. The brunette gritted his teeth and pushed back with his forearms.

Knowing the other would not submit, he raised his second tonfa. The latter followed his movement, grabbing the tonfa in his right hand and kicking the prefect in the stomach. In his surprise, Hibari let go and Tsuna gained possession of the weapon. He threw it aside and faced the prefect with a smirk.

Not bad. He did not expect for the carnivore to have such strength and speed. His prey was fast; very fast. However, it was clear who was stronger in terms of brute strength.

Hibari threw dropped his remaining tonfa, deciding it was worthless. Instead, he stuck out with his claws.

This Hibari moved fought exactly like his. After years of fighting together, predicting an inexperienced skylark's actions was second nature. This one did not yet learn how to soar.

He evaded a good number of the hits, countering and landing some of his own. More than once, did Tsuna use his surroundings to his advantage. Thankfully, the school would repair the dents on the wall with Hibari's _persuasion._

"You're not as strong without your fangs, eh, Kyoya?" Tsuna taunted with a smirk. He knew his statement was completely false, but it would ruffle his feathers.

Sure enough, Hibari responded with the infamous scowl. _I will bite you to death, with or without them._

With a charge, the skylark launched himself toward Tsuna. He punched him faster than Tsuna's current body could react, forcing the brunette to fall backwards. He followed that with a sharp kick, which sent him flying towards the wall.

The former mafia boss gasped in pain, feeling the wall slam against his bones. There would be serious bruising the next day. If anything, the pain made him more determined.

Before Hibari could hit him again, he blocked and returned with a series of jabs and kicks. The body he was in was clearly unsuitable for these actions, but with resolution and intuition, he managed to land a few blows.

That was not saying Hibari was an easy opponent, not in the least. It was a given that this Hibari's movements were more stiff than his. However, his blows were still as swift and sharp as ever. He could feel his arms burn from blocking them and his ribs cry out for the ones he missed.

For every hit Tsuna landed, Hibari made three. The only thing keeping Tsuna from being knocked out was his ability to counter and dodge. It did not help that his body had very little stamina.

"_He reminds me of a weasel; small and fast, yet weaker in strength. Still, he is a carnivore," _thought Hibari.

"Is that all you have to offer, little carnivore?"

_If I keep this up, I'm going to faint._

There was no other choice. It was a very risky move, but it was the only way he would last. He could only count on the assumption that Hibari was not yet able to pick up small traces of flame.

Tsuna strengthened his resolve, bringing his flame level to the limit to where it was not visible.

_I hope Hibari will be okay._

With his increased power, he kicked the prefect in the stomach. Hibari's eyes widened in shock and stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance.

He swore he saw the little carnivore's eyes glow orange, but that was impossible. It must have been the sunlight. With eyes ablaze, he charged once more.

This time, Tsuna was ready and this time, he was faster. The brunette jumped forward and drove a fist into the skylark's chest. With his knowledge of lethal body points, this should immobilize him long enough for Tsuna to speak. He could hear the sharp gasp of breath the other took, knowing full well he had the wind beaten out of him.

Before he could hit the wall, Tsuna grabbed his collar and pressed him against the screen of drywall.

Guilt ate at him as he heard the shorter male gasp for breath. He did not mean to hit him that hard. But now that they were close enough to distinguish, he was indeed taller than the prefect.

It was an odd realization, as this has never occurred before. While he had grown taller in his final high school years, he never succeeded any of his guardians in height. At his full-grown height, he was slightly taller than Basil and was about an inch shorter than Hibari.

Now, the skylark only reached his chin.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hibari. Stop this pointless quarrel. I am not a threat to you!"

His words seemed to have no effect. He then remembered how stubborn Hibari was in his youth. If anything, it only strengthened his resolve to fight.

It was too late to react when he saw the flash of silver. Only he would keep a spare pair of tonfas on him. With his hands supporting the skylark, he could only brace himself for impact.

It seemed he angered the prefect more than he intended. Tsuna shot out the window in an array of glass and furniture.

He hit the ground painfully and felt several shards pierce his skin. A groan escaped his lips and he rolled over in an attempt to get up. Hibari jumped down from his office, landed in front of Tsuna in heavy breaths.

The brunette was aware he passed his body's limitation. Any more would leave him disabled for the next month. The prefect did not appear to have any desire of killing him, so he figured it was safe to just stay on the floor.

"You're strong, Kyoya. I give, you win this time," he managed a small chuckle.

The situation reminded him of the times where he and his Cloud Guardian sparred. There were times where he won, and times when Hibari did. Either way, they would enjoy the friendly rivalry which bonded them closer together. Well, as friendly as Hibari got.

The skylark gave him a strange look, unsure of how to respond. The man seemed to view him as a friend, something that unnerved him greatly. He merely grunted in response.

* * *

><p>Reborn sat on a tree branch, observing the fight. The "dame-sensei" was not an imposter, his actions were purely his own. Even with his new face of indifference and calm, he was the same person.<p>

The hitman would know, since he had encountered his fair share of spies. Tsunayoshi Sawada certainly was not. He had done nothing to gather information, even leaving evidence behind. In addition, his behaviour and attitude did not match any of rival families. If anything, he moved like one from Vongola; but that was impossible, since he knew every face in the famiglia.

With imposter and enemy spy ruled out, Reborn was unsure of what to make of this interesting person.

For one, Reborn knew he was a flame user. He saw that brief flash of gold in his eyes, though it was a strange shade to what was considered normal. Perhaps it was tampered with the sun's bright rays. While Rin already has a Sun guardian, it wouldn't hurt to have another ally.

But the most intriguing aspect was the aspect was the man's skill and agility. He fought like a trained veteran, with experience that well exceeded the capability of a person his age. His body was not yet on par with his skill, but with practice he would become a freighting force. It would be stupid to make enemies with a person of such potential.

The baby jumped down from his seat, and onto the prefect's shoulder.

"That's enough, Hibari."

"You owe me, akanbou." the skylark nodded and retreated back into the school; probably heading to the rooftop.

The sun Arcobaleno decided to take a seat in front of the young teacher, pushing aside the shards of glass.

The defeated man looked up at Reborn in a mixture of surprise, fury, and exasperation. "What do you want with me, baby?"

Reborn frowned in confusion of the reaction, before replying, "I have questions that need to be answered. There is also a proposition I want to make."

Sawada raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Alright. You didn't have to send someone to attack me to have your questions answered."

"This was just an extra precaution and a way to assess you. Lucky for you, I have deemed you not a threat. From your actions, I know you are neither a spy nor enemy. I also doubt you are from another famiglia, though I'm certain you have at least some knowledge," Reborn paused to take out a notebook, "It is also stated that you are 25 years old, son to Nana and Iemitsu Sawada, and graduate from Namimori High School. You graduated with the lowest mark of the entire class, and was the bullies' favourite picking."

The Acrobaleno looked Tsuna right in the eye, "This information was accurate until two days ago. Explain to me what happened, and what your purpose here is."

He took out a gun and pointed it at the brunette's head.

Tsuna let out a sigh. _It's what expected from Reborn. Nothing ever escapes him._

"While I am not a spy, nor associated with a famiglia, but I am well aware of mafia affairs. You could say I am a mercenary; occasionally taking on assassinations and various odd jobs. I kept that side of me hidden to live a normal life. My purpose here is to teach; nothing more and nothing less."

Reborn studied the man before him. He was a very good liar. The hitman would have believed him if he did not notice how composed it was. _No truth was that perfect… that sensible. He's hiding something. I'll find out his secrets eventually._

"Why did you choose to suddenly reveal your true nature now?"

A pause.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you would react. I was bored, that was all." The brunette flashed a grin that was about as fake as a stone wall.

Reborn hesitated and nodded. He would let that go for now. "I see. That seems… believable enough. Now for my offer," his voice took a darker and sinister tone, "How would you feel about joining Vongola?"

Tsuna nearly gaped in shock. He had an entire plan on how to approach the hitman, but here he didn't even have to say a word.

"Well… I would have to think about that," replied Tsuna, taking a cautious approach.

"Of course, but you should consider this carefully. Vongola is a very powerful family, and you will be protected from the Brotherhood."

The brunette wondered who they would be, but there was a time and place for everything, and this was not a time to ask. He would find another opportunity to get his answer.

"What would my position be? And what benefits would I get?"

Reborn grinned, "You will be a bodyguard for Vongola Decimo and his guardians. We also have a shortage of mentors, so you will be perfect for that role. You will be offered protection, occasional food, weaponry, and most importantly… a family."

The Arcobaleno knew he hit a painful spot. The brunette's loneliness and longing for companionship was as evident as a clear sky.

Tsuna swallowed and averted his eyes. He wanted that more than anything. A family to belong to, a family to protect; that was his deepest and truest desire.

"I'll… I'll do it," his voice was barely louder than a whisper. His throat felt dry and he wanted nothing more but to curl up.

He wanted his family back.

Reborn smiled in victory, "I thought you might agree. For now, you can observe your future trainees. I expect good results from you…. Sawada-san. I acknowledge your skill."

He left a wide-eyed Tsuna on the ground, flying into the air with a helicopter version of Leon. Reborn frowned in confusion as Leon started to glow.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Baka-Rin!"<p>

The white haired boy turned around to be greeted with a giant hammer.

"Aii, Reborn! Why can't you just get my attention normally?" he said while rubbing his head.

"That defeats the whole purpose of stress relief. But I have news for you and your Guardians. "

Yamamoto and Gokudera widened their eyes and listened carefully, while Ryohei looked on with a confused expression.

"What news?"

"Shut up, Lawn-head! That's what he's trying to tell us!"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "Please continue before they get noisy."

"As I was trying to say, you will be introduced to your new mentor tomorrow."

"What?" the albino exclaimed in surprise, "Why do we need one? What-"

A foot silenced his thoughts. "You all are weak. You could do well with his training."

"Erm… what kind of person is he, Reborn-san?" asked Chrome.

Reborn smirked, "He's a demon."

They all paled, except for Yamamoto and Murkuro. The Rain Guardian frowned in thought, while the Mist Guardian smiled at the statement.

"Oya, oya. What an interesting person."

"How about Hibari? Why isn't he here?" asked Ryohei.

"He fought against your mentor today. He's resting for now."

Yamamoto stood up in shock. For Hibari to rest after a fight, the person must be very strong.

"I need to go train."

The tall boy left the room in a rush. Gokudera gritted his teeth and stormed after him.

Rin looked at the door in concern. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine, Rin. Tako-head will straighten him out," reassured Ryohei.

With nothing else to say, Reborn prepared to leave. "I need to leave Japan tonight. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I expect you to be able to take care of yourselves."

Once he left the room, he took out a chameleon from his pocket. It was in the form of a cocoon. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "What are you making…?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your problem?"<p>

Yamamoto shrugged off the hand. "Leave me alone."

"Why are you always like this? Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

Gokudera stepped in front of the swordsman, daring him to take another step.

"This has nothing to do with you. I need to become stronger."

"You are already strong! You can train with us. Just because you found out your dad-"

Yamamoto shoved the shorter boy aside. "Don't talk about him like that. You don't know anything about having a father. You never had one, and your father hated you. Don't try to relate your daddy problems with me. We're nothing alike."

He walked away without looking back, leaving Gokudera on the ground.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. I just want my friend back," whispered Gokudera. His voice was tired and broken. The reminder of his father opened up old wounds.

The swordsman stopped in his tracks.

"We were never friends."

**End**


End file.
